


Collección de Ficlets

by Allalabeth



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recopilación de one-shots y drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Líneas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> **Pareja:** Yunho/Changmin(/Jaejoong)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Resumen:** La mirada de Changmin, el lenguaje corporal, todo es Chueca y un momento en esas vacaciones tan merecidas de las que pudieron disfrutar gracias a un photobook.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Se pertenecen a sí mismos y esto no es más que producto de una mente perversa como la mía.

Madrid, y España en menor medida, son un lugar plagado de líneas. Líneas imaginarias que por primera vez muestran sus límites, que por primera vez tiene el tiempo para contemplar y actuar sobre ellas. Evaluarlas. El viaje desde el sur hasta la capital les ha permitido algo que necesitaban desde hacía tiempo: respirar. Sentirse libres de la presión de ser ellos mismos, del juicio, de la separación, de Corea y Japón y Asia y el resto del mundo siempre exigiendo y nunca concediendo. 

A Yunho, por lo menos, le ha sentado tan bien que es la primera vez en muchos meses que Changmin lo encuentra relajado. Dicharachero, incluso. Han caminado por la tarde bajo el sol abrasador, entre turistas y locales y apenas nadie los ha reconocido. Están más cerca que nunca del anonimato, algo que los ayuda a sentirse más cómodos en sus pieles que nada que hayan experimentado en meses. La comida es buena, los habitantes locales sonríen a pesar de la falta de entendimiento lingüística y su guía les ha recomendado una zona del centro para salir por la noche, asegurándoles que necesitaban vivir la noche de Madrid.

Changmin no se sorprende cuando aparecen rodeados de clubs gays, de hombres jóvenes, muchos de ellos guapos y arreglados. No sabe si es una cosa cultural o si es que pueden leer verdades, pero la mayoría de los occidentales reconocen sin mayores dificultades las preferencias que tienen. O que tiene Yunho, porque Changmin confía en su capacidad para ser frío e indiferente con ambos sexos. Sus intereses siempre han sido más hacia la persona que el género, a diferencia de su hyung. Al menos tienen la comodidad de haber podido salir de su hotel en vaqueros y camiseta sin mangas. Como la mayoría de la gente que los rodea. Tampoco son dos torres sobre las cabezas de los demás. Altos, por supuesto, pero no las anomalías que suelen ser en Japón o Corea. Hay más chicos que superan el metro ochenta y cinco, hay más gente guapa, Yunho y Changmin, en el fondo, son dos asiáticos anónimos. 

Pero lo que les da margen para respirar la primera parte de su velada, vuelve para morder a Changmin en el trasero cuando Yunho está buscando un lugar en el que arrastrarlo a bailar. Y no es por falta de variedad. Changmin no puede evitar sonreír mientras lo ve abrir los ojos un poco maravillado con la aceptación que toda la zona muestra. Yunho habla rápido, en un coreano con acento que sólo usa en los momentos más personales, para decirle que la igualdad es cómo un universo paralelo. Changmin no le contesta porque todavía está en un mar de felicidad post-cena. Ha comido todo lo que ha sido capaz y no podría elegir que le ha gustado más. No cuando los sabores todavía se mezclan en su paladar. Sabe que va a ser el recuerdo de la comida de lo que hablará cuando le pregunten por España. 

Pero ni todos los manjares del mundo podrían evitar que se diese cuenta de una mirada que se clava en ellos como si quisiese fulminarlos a base de intensidad. Yunho está demasiado ocupado observando los tres clubs que tienen delante, argumentando lo que supone que es mejor y peor de cada uno. La música inunda la calle, a niveles que en Seúl ningún residente toleraría pero que aquí no parecen molestar demasiado. Teniendo en cuenta el volumen con el que la gente habla (grita) es comprensible que la música no los haga alzarse en contra de la juerga nocturna. 

Dejando eso a un lado, se gira para buscar a quién los esté mirando, con el temor de que sea una fan y sus planes vayan a irse al garete. Todo lo que ve es un grupo de hombres de su edad. Cinco. 

El número lo desconcentra por un segundo con todo lo que representa para él a pesar de lo que se ha esforzado por considerarlo lo que es: un número. No puede, claro, porque cinco siempre serán los micrófonos listos para salir al escenario, cada uno marcado con un color para que no se confundan. Cinco siempre serán las voces para las que compone canciones en su cabeza. Cinco es toda una vida que ha pasado y que no sabe si se volverá a encontrar en esa reencarnación.

Quizá son las tres sombras que faltan a su derecha pero sabe que su rostro ha perdido todo rastro de alegría que podría conservar. Por eso puede fijarse en uno de ellos, con ascendencia asiática y rasgos impecables: proporcionados, elegantes, hermosos. Casi quiere parecerse a Jaejoong un poco, especialmente con la mirada que les está dedicando: a Changmin un poco de refilón y a Yunho de lleno, ojos fijos en sus manos, abstraído por la forma en la que las usa para emocionarse. 

Changmin sabe que está alzando una ceja, lo que consigue la atención del desconocido. A él también lo mira con una sonrisa de cordero que falla totalmente en esconder al lobo tras ella. Es atractivo, parece dispuesto y le recuerda lo suficiente a otra persona, en lo que parece otra realidad, como para que Changmin no dude, ni por un segundo, que si se acerca, podría convencer a Yunho. No a él. Nunca a él. Las imitaciones baratas, las versiones mal acabadas y con materiales de segunda nunca le han gustado.

Yunho ha sido demasiado pobre como para despreciarlas con la misma rápidez con la que Changmin lo hace.

No le sonríe. Su ceja se mantiene impertérrita sobre él, presionándolo tanto que el tipo lo deja ir con un encogimiento de hombros y vuelve a mirar a Yunho como si se hubiese saltado el postre y tuviese delante una tarta. Changmin no puede contener un resoplido de desdén. Yunho lo mira, carraspea, completamente confuso. Guarda silencio durante un instante antes de volver a la carga, ahora enfocado hacia el objetivo: decidir en dónde entran. Le echa un brazo por los hombros y pronuncia su nombre alargando las vocales, ese “ _Chaaangminiiee_ ” que siempre lo ha puesto sobre aviso cuando querían algo de él.

Jaejoong había sido el que más lo había utilizado. Y vuelve a comparar al joven que no conoce con él y se ríe, mentalmente, de su propia estupidez. No puede ni compararlos porque Jaejoong, Yunho y Changmin siempre han sido el triángulo dentro del pentágono. No en todo, pero al menos sí en lo que él está imaginando que Yunho puede hacerle. 

La atención del tipo vuelve a estar en Changmin, con la mirada de desdén y superioridad que le dedica. Ya no sonríe de forma amistosa. Es una sonrisa fría, inteligente. Una sonrisa de alguien que está midiendo a un rival. 

Changmin no se digna a hacer nada a mayores. No agarra a Yunho como habría hecho Jaejoong de estar en sus zapatos. No marca territorialidad con nada físico. Se mantiene inmóvil, con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y la postura relajada. Justo en ese instante los dedos de Yunho acarician con delicadeza su piel en ese punto en el que termina el hombro y comienza el brazo. Es un reclamo de su atención, sutil, perfeccionado tras años de trabajar y vivir juntos las veinticuatro horas del día. Un detalle, pero no necesita hacer nada porque el lenguaje corporal de su hyung ya habla por ellos. De lo que tienen, de lo que son para el otro, de esa burbuja que los rodea y está protegida por un candado con tres cerraduras. 

Ve en la mirada del tipo cómo desiste. No necesita el lenguaje corporal para saberlo, aunque lo obtiene de todas formas. Lo ve sonreír como si se disculpase, sincero pero frío, encogerse de hombros y alzar las manos en el símbolo universal de rendición. Changmin no se fía. Su vida ha puesto frente a él lo mejor y lo peor del ser humano y la buena voluntad es un don escaso. Espera a que les dé la espalda y se reuna con su grupo antes de girarse hacia Yunho, con su expresión de superioridad todavía pincelando sus rasgos. Dos frases en la explicación de Yunho sobre cuál cree que es el mejor club lo llevan a sonreír, burlarse de él con cariño, y echar a caminar hacia el local.

Por Yunho, va a cruzar todas las líneas imaginarias que se planten frente a ellos. Aunque tenga que hacerlo primero sólo para infundirle esa confianza en sí mismo que su líder a veces pierde un poco de vista.


	2. Academia Lee Sooman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Resumen:** Jung Yunho era el alumno estrella de la Academia que Lee Sooman dirigía. Las esperanzas de alzar el prestigio de la institución recaían en él. A él, lo único que le interesaba era Ku-chan.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No son míos. Por ahora. Cuando ayude a Changmin a dominar el mundo, tampoco pero al menos habré ayudado a Changmin a dominar el mundo.

Jung Yunho tenía la reputación de ser el estudiante más diligente de la Academia Lee Sooman. Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, campeón nacional de Aikido, portero estrella del equipo de fútbol, excelentes resultados académicos y record absoluto de puntualidad. A ojos del director y del cuerpo facultativo, Jung Yunho era todo lo que habían soñado conseguir en cuanto comenzaron a formar jóvenes que aspirasen a la perfección.

Todos lo miraban con adoración, la más absoluta, y si alguien podía poner algún pequeño problema, estaba relacionado con la facilidad que tenía para ser amistoso con todo el mundo. Algo positivo, en cierto aspecto, porque ser ambicioso y conseguir que todos aquellos a los que superaba terminasen sintiendo respecto hacia él y no odio… Eso era loable, como mínimo. 

El negativo, sin duda, era ese que hacía que el director frunciese el ceño cada vez que, desde el ventanal de su oficina, veía a Jung Yunho con la banda de amigos que lo rodeaban siempre. No le parecía mal en absoluto que soliese ir acompañado de Shim Changmin. Changmin era la gran esperanza del departamento de ciencias (física y matemáticas especialmente) para alzarse por primera vez con el puesto de privilegio en las competiciones nacionales. Tampoco Kim Junsu, que si bien no era una lumbrera y sus resultados académicos eran poco más que mediocres, era el futbolista estrella del equipo y ya se habían puesto en contacto para ficharlo para un equipo profesional nada más se graduase. Cuando lo veía con Park Yoochun ya fruncía más el ceño. Vale que el joven era el prodigio del departamento de música, pero su comportamiento no era ejemplar, y había recibido varias amonestaciones por no ser puntual por las mañanas.

Ahora bien, si el director Lee Sooman consideraba a alguien una mala influencia sobre su pupilo estrella, ese era Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong estaba en el instituto porque su cuñado había pagado por él. No destacaba en nada. En nada excepto causar problemas con su voz ronca, su impuntualidad y su gran aura de chico malo. 

Yunho, por su parte, estaba más que contento con su grupo de amigos íntimos. No era tan reducido como el de Changmin (reducido era poco, porque en realidad, Changmin socializaba con otras dos personas además de Yunho: Kyuhyun y Minho) ni tan aparentemente sociable pero extremadamente reservado en realidad como Junsu (Junsu era el típico chico que se llevaba bien con todo el mundo pero que él solo consideraba amigos a cuatro de las cuatrocientas personas con las que hablaba todos los días). Yoochun iba de un extremo a otro dependiendo del momento: extremadamente sociable un día y dos después se aislaba por completo del mundo. Y Jaejoong tenía más amigos que el propio Yunho. No tantos dentro del instituto, pero fuera de él, en el mundo real, Jaejoong conocía a todo tipo de individuos. 

Había sido una de las amistades de Jaejoong (Ku-chan) la que le había sugerido, una tarde mientras estaban en los sillones de la discoteca a la que Jaejoong los había arrastrado a él y Yoochun, que se dejase el pelo largo. Yunho estaba completamente deslumbrado por Ku-chan. Era bajita y podría parecer delicada si uno no la escuchase hablar en coreano con acento. Tenía la teoría de que la mitad de su vocabulario lo había aprendido de Jaejoong. ¿Cómo si no iba a conocer tal cantidad de insultos y tacos? Objetivamente, a Ku-chan le venían bien. ¿Qué mejor manera de callar a los babosos que trataban de acosarla en los descansos? Ser bailarina en un club como este tenía sus problemas, y Yunho, con su caballerosidad, lo único que quería era protegerla. O bueno, lo segundo que quería era protegerla. Lo primero… lo primero no podía hacerlo porque Yoochun siempre se le adelantaba y Yunho no quería dejar a Jaejoong solo. 

Lo había considerado, más que nada, porque estaba decidido a… hacer algo con Ku-chan. Y si a ella le gustaba verlo con el pelo largo y medio recogido, Yunho podía arriesgarse. Nadie en la Academia Lee Sooman iba a poner el grito en el cielo. Solo tenía que insinuar que no tenía tiempo y que se había olvidado de pasarse por la peluquería.

Así que Yunho había dejado pasar el tiempo. Y meses después, sin haber conseguido llegar a algo más íntimo con Ku-chan a pesar de pasarse con Jaejoong por el local todas las semanas (alguien tenía que acompañarlo, después de todo), su pelo había crecido lo suficiente para ir recogido en un chicho.

Yunho siempre había sido despistado. Su inteligencia emocional era bastante limitada, y por eso, en realidad, no lo había visto venir. 

Su día había comenzado con Changmin, que iba al colegio a primera hora para ayudarlo con su repaso de matemáticas. Después de la media hora de viaje, y veinte minutos en la sesión de estudio, sin escuchar a Changmin contestarle mal ni una vez, empezó a olerse que algo malo ocurría. Y cuando preguntó, toda la respuesta que obtuvo fueron un par de ojos mirando fijamente su pelo y una mano acariciándolo como si se tratase de alguna seda de valor incalculable. Cuando había llamado a su amigo con tono dubitativo, Changmin se había sonrojado, retirado la mano, y salido corriendo de la biblioteca. 

Después de eso, había recorrido toda la distancia hasta el campo de fútbol con el ceño fruncido, sumido en la confusión más absoluta. Había hecho un entrenamiento pésimo, pero ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que Junsu se había rezagado expresamente para hablar con él. Y ese hablar con él, en el que Yunho tenía el pelo húmedo de la ducha y se lo estaba recogiendo, había terminado con Junsu empujándolo contra las taquillas, acariciándole el mechón que le caía sobre la frente. Tras una eternidad que no duró más que un segundo, Junsu había posado los labios en los de Yunho y se había retirado antes de que a él le hubiese dado tiempo a reaccionar.

La confusión de Yunho había ascendido octavos. Sus clases habían volado y no recordaba haber prestado atención a nada de lo que sus profesores habían dicho. Ni siquiera había ido a presentarle el informe de la semana al director, olvidando por completo que debería ser ese día. 

Lo que él no sabía era que el director se había preocupado de ir en su busca. Justo en el momento en el que Yunho había corrido a buscar la ayuda de Yoochun. Y Yoochun, recién despertado de su siesta, no tenía funcionando ninguna de sus fachadas, ninguno de los controles. Ni Yunho ni Lee Sooman habían estado preparados para el beso (y no un roce como el de Junsu, si no un beso de verdad, de los que tenían lengua y duraban minutos y minutos).

Esa vez había sido Yunho el que había huido. Sin mirar adónde iba, pero afortunadamente (al menos en un principio) Jaejoong tenía un sexto sentido que lo situaba en el lugar menos oportuno en el momento más inoportuno. Había visto su cara de fantasma, el brillo de terror en sus ojos, y sin decir nada, lo había agarrado de la mano y conducido al exterior.

Un escueto _“todavía es temprano pero Ku-chan estará abriendo”_ fue toda la indicación que Yunho tuvo de su destino. En ningún momento su mejor amigo intentó indagar en las razones para encontrarse tan alterado. Simplemente lo llevó hasta el club en el coche que conducía sin carnet legal. Tan alterado se sentía que ni se molestó en fruncir el ceño en señal de desaprobación. Poco le importaba en ese momento que Jaejoong estuviese cometiendo un delito. Su mente bullía demasiado y alguien tenía que explicarle qué coño había pasado para que de pronto sus amigos hubiesen comenzado a besarlo y acariciarlo. El único que se portaba como siempre era Jaejoong.

En cuanto entraron, Jaejoong llamó a gritos a Ku-chan, que fue corriendo hacia él como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer. Lo abrazó, hizo la pregunta correspondiente por la hora, y Yunho se dio cuenta por primera vez de como las manos de la mujer descansaban sobre la piel de Jaejoong más tiempo del que lo hacían cuando lo saludaba a él. Y no solo eso, lo miraba de forma distinta. De la misma forma que él la miraba a ella.   
No tuvo tiempo a indagar más en sus pensamientos, porque en un minuto Jaejoong había puesto rumbo a la barra y empujado a Ku-chan en su dirección. 

Intercambiaron las cortesías de rigor, se abrazaron, y ella no tardó nada en darse cuenta de que le había hecho caso con lo del cambio de estilismo. Yunho sonrió sin realmente pararse a pensar que ahora Ku-chan no había dejado de acariciarle el brazo con las uñas. Era sugerente, lo miraba con media sonrisa que gritaba sexo, y todo lo que Yunho estaba haciendo era mirar de reojo a Jaejoong y preguntarse porque estaba bebiendo tanto y tan rápido. O porqué nunca había aprovechado que todas las bailarinas y camareras le ponían ojos de querer tener algo con él. 

Se disculpó con Ku-chan y se acercó con pasos enfadados a Jaejoong. Conociéndolo, seguro que sabía algo.   
Su voz fue mucho más agresiva de lo que pretendía (incluso enfadado, Jaejoong seguía siendo su Jaejoong) y no recibir más respuesta que un resoplido y una mirada incrédula provocó que la sangre le hirviese en las venas. Todo el pensamiento del que fue capaz, en ese momento de furia, fue que Jaejoong se consideraba tan superior a él que lo había llevado durante todos esos meses a ver a Ku-chan como si Yunho no fuese más que un niño en busca de un cachorrito. 

Así que se lo echó en cara. Y Jaejoong, frunciendo el ceño, lo empujó con toda la intención de apartarse y refugiarse en la protección que las bailarinas le ofrecían. Pero Yunho no iba a consentirlo.   
Todo lo que le había pasado ese día lo había traumatizado lo suficiente como para hacer algo que ni se hubiese planteado el día anterior. 

Agarró a Jaejoong, y le plantó un beso que reunía la adoración del tacto de Changmin, la lujuria de los ojos de Junsu, y tanta lengua como Yoochun había usado.

A diferencia de Yunho, Jaejoong devolvió adoración con ternura, lujuria con pasión y lengua con manos que se sujetaron con firmeza al cuerpo de Yunho. Una de ellas fue directa al pequeño chicho. 

Y Jaejoong gimió.


	3. Jingle Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Resumen:** Érase una vez una tarde en la oficina del detective Jung Yunho…
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Ni son míos ni son policías.

_-~~Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robing flew away~~_

_-~~Now the Batmobile has lost a wheel~~_

_-~~And landed in the hay, hei! Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin flew away…~~_

Junsu se detuvo en medio de su nueva canción favorita en un intento de esquivar la bola de papel que iba en su dirección. No lo consiguió, pero su canción se vio interrumpida de todas formas. Jaejoong, que había estado haciendo la segunda línea, estalló en una carcajada. 

Changmin, desde su cubículo, gruñó.

-¡Oh, vamos, Changminnie!- se quejó en medio de su ataque de risa Jaejoong.- ¡Es Navidad! 

Changmin miró fijamente a ambos, cubiertos de adornos y cantando la estúpida canción que Yoochun les había enseñado. Durante un segundo se planteó responder algo, pero en vez de eso, se limitó a dejar caer la cabeza en su mesa, suspirar y preguntar en voz queda y lastimera “ _¿Por qué?_ ”.

Junsu y Jaejoong rieron más, colocaron más bolas de colores en el árbol que habían ido a comprar personalmente esa mañana. Les había dado igual que Changmin les hubiese dicho que usar recursos de la policía para ir a comprar un puto árbol de navidad no estaba bien. Les había entrado por un oído y salido por el otro. 

Parecía no importarles que el departamento estuviese hasta arriba de casos. Ellos, como el equipo del Sargento Jung, se suponía que estaban persiguiendo a Bi. Llevaban meses en ello, y después de que Bi hubiese disparado (en el chaleco que ellos sabían que su criminal sabía que estaba ahí) a Yunho, su jefe se había tomado el caso como algo personal. El problema era que… hasta el propio Changmin se reconocería un poco fan de Bi si no supiese que Yunho le arrancaría la cabeza. Que era casi lo que le había hecho a Jaejoong cuando, en la última vez que estuvieron a punto de cogerlo, Jaejoong había silbado y admitido que la clase de Bi era de las que ya no quedaba en los criminales. Que esa vez fuese en la que Yunho había terminado con un disparo en su chaleco antibalas solo había sido la guinda del pastel. 

Evidentemente, Jaejoong era muy afortunado de que Yoochun, Junsu y Changmin hubiesen estado allí para contener la furia de Yunho. 

-¿Qué hacéis?

Changmin levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa perversa. Ahora era cuando Yunho iba a cabrearse con estos dos por comportarse como niños de dos años. Yoochun, con el compartía mesa, lo empujó para poder usar toda la superficie para dejar caer la cabeza y ponerse a dormir la siesta. 

-¡Decorando el árbol, por supuesto!

-¿Y de dónde habéis sacado un árbol de navidad?

-Hemos ido a comprarlo, evidentemente.- respondió Jaejoong hablándole al jefe como fuese un niño de dos años para el que había que pronunciar despacio y cuidadosamente.

-¿Cuándo? ¿No os dije que investigaseis a Yang Seungho? Sé que tiene algún tipo de conexión con Bi. 

-Changmin está en ello.- y sin más, Jaejoong desdeñó la presencia de Yunho con un gesto de su mano.

Junsu, consciente de que se acercaba una tormenta, dejó los adornos y fue hasta dónde estaba su jefe. A diferencia de los demás, Yunho y Junsu se conocían de antes de la academia de policía. Eran amigos y llevaban más de diez años juntos. Se conocían mejor que nadie. Y eso significaba que él conocía perfectamente hasta qué punto Yunho iba a consentir que Jaejoong fuese… Jaejoong. 

-Lo hemos mirado, lo hemos mirado. Al parecer, Seungho es una especie de discípulo. Changmin está mirando si puede sacar algo de los compañeros de piso Seungho o si simplemente son eso, compañeros de piso.

-Y mientras… ¿vosotros dos estáis decorando un árbol de navidad, eh?

-Yunho, es mi hora de la siesta, ¿puedes dejarlos en paz y _dejarme_ dormir? Me levantaste a horas inhumanas para ir contigo. Me merezco un respiro ¿no?

-¿Qué horas inhumanas?- preguntó Junsu, acercándose a él con una sonrisa.- ¡Si fue a buscarte a casa a las ocho de la mañana!

-Horas inhumanas, como ya he dicho.- y con eso volvió a su posición de descanso habitual.

-¡No seas así Yoochunnie! ¡Es Navidad!- exclamó Junsu moviéndolo con un brazo para hacer que se espabilase. Yoochun le dirigió una mirada asesina que fue capaz de conservar durante dos minutos antes de que la luminosidad de la sonrisa de su colega lo obligase a capitular.- ¡Canta con nosotros! _~~Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin flew away…~~_

-Por lo que más quieras, Yoochun.- advirtió Changmin.- Si les sigues la corriente voy a…

Junsu ignoró a Changmin y obligó a Yoochun a levantarse e ir hasta el árbol. Jaejoong le puso en las manos adornos, y en un minuto, Yoochun estaba cantando a dúo con Junsu la estúpida versión para niños de cuatro años del más estúpido todavía villancico. 

-Tú deja de quejarte Changminnie. Tanto trabajar y nada de diversión va a convertirte en un amargado.- espetó Jaejoong, ahora que sabía que tanto Junsu como Yoochun estaban entretenidos haciendo el subnormal (en opinión de Changmin) en medio de la oficina.

-¿Yunho?- inquirió tratando de recurrir a su última esperanza de encontrar a alguien cuerdo.

Yunho miró a Changmin con el ceño fruncido, consciente de que debería hacer lo que el miembro más joven de su equipo estaba sugiriendo. Tendría que hacerlos ponerse a trabajar y dejar de perder el tiempo. Pero Bi no se había dejado ver en toda una semana, y además de tirar de hilos suelos y nombres que les había dicho que mirasen simplemente por probar a ver si conducían a alguna parte… Pasó a mirar a Junsu, que no había dejado de mirarlo a pesar de estar colocando más cosas brillantes y cantando. 

No le podía decir que no a esa sonrisa.

- _~~and landed in the hay, hei!~~_ \- entonó, uniéndose a sus voces.

Jaejoong le dedicó una mirada final de triunfo a Changmin y empezó a silbar al ritmo de la canción.


	4. Cafe Le Matin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Personaje/pareja(s):** Jaejoong-centric, ligero Yunjae al final.
> 
>  **Resumen:** Cruzar medio mundo para poder dedicarse a lo que quería dedicarse no había asustado nunca a Jaejoong. Era nuevo y le había permitido conocerlos. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** No son míos, evidentemente.

Ser un artista significaba que uno tenía que vivir en París. Pintar en la calle a turistas, poner un puesto en el que vender cuadros, y, en general, disfrutar de la vida bohemia. Ser artista justificaba que uno viviese de una forma que había dejado de estar de moda dos siglos atrás y lo considerasen como una licencia propia de la profesión. 

Jaejoong, en ese aspecto, era diferente a sus compañeros. No tenía familiares ricos que le pagasen por no hacer nada. Tampoco le veía gran valor a morirse de hambre y vivir en una ratonera con humedad. Por eso, repartía su tiempo de una forma mucho más productiva. Se levantaba a las cuatro de la mañana e iba a trabajar a un café cerca de la Sorbona hasta las diez, momento en el que salía cruzaba medio centro de Paris caminando (porque ir en metro o autobús era un desperdicio de posibilidades) y casi siempre solía llegar a tiempo para su clase de las doce. Era uno de esos afortunados que habían recibido beca para estudiar allí, y en general, sus sonrisas y su personalidad solían deshacer a sus profesores una vez que rompían la barrera que suponían sus rasgos poco europeos y su apariencia arrogante y fría. 

Cuando sus clases terminaban volvía al trabajo hasta las diez, momento en el que se iba a casa y se pasaba horas haciendo los ejercicios para las clases del día siguiente. Si tenía tiempo, dormía algo.

Aunque podía sonar dura, estaba bastante contento con su vida. Los domingos siempre llamaba a su familia y amigos, los que seguían en Corea. Y los sábados, dormía y pasaba las tardes en la calle pintando. En general, a pesar de no tener horarios fijos, sus horarios improvisados solían funcionar bien. 

Y con el tiempo, las horas que se pasa en el trabajo eran su momento favorito del día. El café era un lugar discreto. No tenían demasiada clientela, pero los que iban una vez repetían. Y desde que Jaejoong había llegado y empezado a encargarse de las comidas, Annette, la otra camarera, decía que tenían más gente.

Él, simplemente, lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba observando quien entraba y pensando en que rincón de Paris los pintaría. De todos, había cuatro que ya al verlos cruzar la puerta le habían llamado la atención. Primeramente porque estaba seguro de que eran coreanos. Y no era que fuese algo especialmente particular, pero tampoco había tantos coreanos en las zonas en las que él se movía y no podía evitar preguntarse si ellos también tendrían becas especiales para estar en París o si serían hijos de familias ricas que podían permitirse estudiar en Europa. 

El primero en aparecer había sido un chico alto. Realmente alto. Tenía el pelo largo recogido en una coleta, y Jaejoong se sintió atraído al instante por la línea de su mandíbula. Al minuto, ya se había imaginado pintándolo en el Campo de Marte, con la torre Eiffel a sus espaldas. Lo había atendido él y preparado su café y su desayuno personalmente porque Annette había llegado tarde. Desde entonces, todos los días a las siete y media (se había convertido en el medio por el cual Jaejoong había aprendido a averiguar la hora) se sentaba en su mesa de siempre (que él y Annette siempre se aseguraban de mantener vacía para él) y pedía un desayuno doble que siempre incluía más comida de lo habitual. Con el tiempo, había cotilleado sus libros y descubierto que estudiaba matemáticas, o algo con muchos números. 

El siguiente de sus habituales, también coreano sin lugar a dudas, era igual de puntual que su chico de las siete y media. Todas las noches, a las ocho, llegaba con un grupo. El resto del grupo cambiaba de una temporada a otra, y Jaejoong los había escuchado bromear lo suficiente como para averiguar que eran actores y trataban de abrirse camino entre el complicado mundo de los musicales en París. A él no lo quería pintar en ningún lugar con una escenografía impresionante. Su sonrisa era más que suficiente para dar toda la belleza del mundo a cualquier cuadro. Lo que a Jaejoong más le gustaba de él era que siempre estaba cantando (a veces tarareaba canciones en coreano que le hacían recordar su casa y añorar a sus hermanas). Y supo, desde el primer momento, que llegaría lejos y tendría un nombre en el mundo de los musicales, porque semejante talento siempre dejaba huella en el mundo.

El tercero había entrado cuando Jaejoong estaba terminando de limpiar mesas para cerrar. No había sido capaz de decirle que estaba cerrado y que no podía dejarle pasar. Al principio no había visto mucho de él. Era invierno y llevaba un gorro y una extraña bufanda quilométrica rodeándole el cuello. Había tardado en darse cuenta de que iba en chanclas y sin calcetines. 

A diferencia de los demás, este le había hablado. Le había dicho que se llamaba Yoochun, que había nacido en Seúl y emigrado a los Estados Unidos siendo un crío. Le había contado que prefería París, que la consideraba su casa y ¿no echaba él de menos Corea? Yoochun lo hacía. Él no iba por el café todos los días. Era diseñador y estudiaba en la Parsons de París, así que la mayor parte de las veces estaba ocupado socializando por la tarde y dormido por las mañana. Pero le había pedido su número y de vez en cuando, en los pocos ratos libres que tenían, solían quedar los domingos y comer. Yoochun le enseñaba los nuevos diseños en los que estaba trabajando, y Jaejoong lo usaba como modelo para algunos de sus ejercicios de clase.

El último en entrar en su vida había llegado una mañana de mayo. A caballo entre elegante y hortera, tenía el cuerpo perfecto con el que Jaejoong había soñado durante años para poder pintar un desnudo. Que no lo había visto desnudo, pero eso había sido lo primero que le había pasado por la mente. Parecía ir con prisas y rebuscaba frenéticamente en sus bolsillos en busca de algo. Annette y François (que había sido contratado a principios de primavera por culpa del exceso de trabajo) intercambiaron miradas curiosas y le lanzaron señas para que se encargase de él. 

Jaejoong esperó a que encontrase lo que fuese que estuviese buscando antes de sonreírle. Al parecer, había salido de casa pensando que había perdido el móvil.

-Buenos días.- lo saludó, incapaz de que contener el deje tierno que adquirió su sonrisa al verlo suspirar de alivio.- ¿Qué desea tomar?

-¡Oh!- lo miró, le dedicó una sonrisa despistada.- ¿Un café?- preguntó, con mucho más acento coreano que cualquiera de los otros tres.

-¿Algo más?- inquirió pasando al coreano, suponiendo que se sentiría más cómodo. El joven lo miró sorprendido, mirándolo a la cara por primera vez y abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Eres coreano?

-Sí, de Gongju.- respondió con una sonrisa incluso mayor cuando fue capaz de situar el acento. Su nuevo cliente no solo era coreano, sino que venía de Jeollanam-do.- ¿Estás seguro de que solo quieres un café? Voy a traerte una napolitana, que seguro que te gustan. 

-¿Seguro?- Jaejoong asintió.- Vale.- y le dedicó una sonrisa casi tan luminosa como las de su chico de las ocho de la tarde.- Soy Yunho, por cierto.

-Jaejoong, un placer.

Al día siguiente, Yunho llegó a tiempo para ocupar la mesa que el chico de las siete y media había dejado libre. Jaejoong vio el brillo inquisitivo en su matemático, y el de curiosidad de Yunho. Ese día no había perdido nada, y Jaejoong todavía podía perder cinco minutos aquí y allí para hablar con los clientes. Los pasó todos sentado en la mesa de Yunho, escuchándolo decir que era fácil perderse en París, que había llegado tres días atrás y que tenía que acostumbrarse a la ciudad porque después de su curso intensivo de verano, iba a quedarse a hacer un master en derecho internacional en la Sorbona. 

Y Jaejoong se había ofrecido a enseñarle el resto de la ciudad, los sitios que ver y, si lo necesitaba, echarle una mano con el francés. Dos meses después lo invitaba todos los domingos a comer y le había presentado a Yoochun. En cuatro, Yoochun había escuchado al chico de las ocho (Junsu) y a sus compañeros de reparto quejarse porque su diseñador de vestuario los había dejado plantados. En seis, Yunho y el matemático de Jaejoong (Changmin) se habían hecho amigos. Y un año después de la aparición de Yunho en París, los cinco habían decidido compartir piso.

Por suerte, había cosas que Jaejoong veía tan claras como sus cuadros. Por eso, no había necesitado más de dos segundos (en ese primer encuentro) para enamorarse de Yunho.


	5. Karam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Personaje/pareja(s):** Karam- >Yunho, Yunho/Jaejoong
> 
>  **Resumen:** A caballo entre el 25 y el 26 de enero, a caballo entre Corea y Japón, Yunho se encuentra por segunda vez en menos de un mes con el único de sus fans que siempre será algo más pero nunca lo suficiente.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen. Ojalá lo hiciesen, pero no. La vida es así de dura.

Changmin fue el primero en sentarse. Como siempre que podía elegir, se apoderó con el asiento pegado a la ventanilla. Había sido siempre así desde que habían empezado a usar aviones con regularidad, así que ahora ya era más rutina que una verdadera preferencia por el lugar. 

Habían embarcado de los primeros, disfrutando de uno de los pocos privilegios que solían ejercer. Era una sensación totalmente distinta subir antes que nadie para evitar la posibilidad de fans acosándolos más de lo que ya lo hacían. No iban a cruzarse con ojos indiscretos con cámaras y móviles preparados para capturar un momento perdido que harían público al instante. Ir en primera clase ayudaba.

Ya iba Changmin por la cuarta página del libro que acababa de comenzar cuando una figura menuda se acercó y dejó un bolso negro en el asiento. Yunho levantó la vista hacia él, su máscara de profesionalidad cambiando a una sonrisa, y por un segundo se quedó completamente sin aliento. Fue el segundo que tardó en darse cuenta de que no era el mismo cuerpo, no eran los mismos ojos y no era la misma sonrisa. 

-¡Sunbaenim!- exclamó el recién llegado sonando más sorprendido de lo que Yunho se sentía.

-Oohh, Karam…- lo saludó. Tenía que ser el aire enrarecido que acababa de inundarle los pulmones lo que había provocado que su voz tuviese un deje de decepción. Changmin levantó la vista de su libro y le dedicó una sonrisa educada al recién llegado.- ¿Estáis haciendo promoción en Japón? ¿Y el resto de tu grupo?

El joven se sonrojó ante el súbito interés de alguien qué, Yunho era perfectamente consciente, había adorado toda su vida. Antes de responder, y en un intento adorable de esconder su rubor, Karam subió su bolso al portaequipajes y se dejó caer en el asiento contiguo al de Yunho. 

Le provocaba un picor extraño bajo la piel eso de saber con seguridad que había chavales que habían crecido adorándolo, que habían seguido sus pasos y visto todas sus actuaciones igual que él había hecho con Kangta. Después de su encuentro en Music Bank, había buscado en internet algo acerca de Karam y lo primero que le había saltado a los ojos había sido la confesión de estar en el negocio, de interesarse por el baile, simplemente porque había visto a Yunho bailar.

Tenía vagamente presente el detalle de que con la carrera que había tenido, con los años que llevaba en el negocio, era normal y lógico que hubiese dongsaengs que lo respetasen. Con todo y con eso, la idea de haber sido un factor decisivo en alguien a la hora de elegir el camino que seguiría durante toda una vida… Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Era aterrador y surrealista que tuviese semejante influencia. Porque Karam había sido afortunado y conseguido entrar, pero ¿y los que pensaban “quiero ser como U-Know” y terminaban muriéndose de hambre por seguir un sueño imposible? No podía evitar sentirse responsable por toda esa gente, y…

Al final, Yunho tenía meridianamente claro que no merecía que los ojos de nadie brillasen de emoción al mirarlo, menos todavía de chicos guapos y llenos de talento como Karam. Por eso, lo menos que podía hacer era prestarle atención durante el vuelo, hablarle con sinceridad y ser amable con él con la esperanza de que cuando Karam estuviese en sus zapatos también fuese amable con aquellos que vendrían. Porque habría más chicos jóvenes, algunos que habrían tomado la decisión de ser cantantes después de ver al propio Karam, que brillarían más de lo que jamás habría brillado DBSK o cualquier otro grupo. Y pensar en esos chicos fantasmas que serían y lo difícil que lo tendrían inspiraba a Yunho a esforzarse por ser agradable con los que estaban empezando.

Así que fue amable con él, y le preguntó y se interesó por todo lo que le estaba contando. Trató de darle consejos razonables sobre lo duro que era trabajar en Corea y Japón a la vez y estaba casi centrado en él. Casi, porque la alarma del móvil de Changmin sonó a la hora de vuelo y cuando Yunho desvió la mirada se lo encontró con el rostro girado hacia la ventanilla, la mirada perdida, y el libro abierto y olvidado sobre sus piernas. 

Casi, porque esa alarma significaba que ya era 26 de enero.

Una mano rozó con delicadeza su antebrazo y Yunho volvió a mirar a su acompañante sorpresa. No se había quitado el gorro de lana rojo, ni la cazadora negra, y lo que antes lo había dejado sin aliento ahora lo quemaba poco a poco por dentro.

La sonrisa era distinta, claro.

-Hyung… -suspiró Karam. Se sonrojó. Miró los labios de Yunho. La mano que lo tocaba no fue capaz de reprimir el escalofrío de deseo. Se sonrojó más y bajó la mirada.- Voy a ir al servicio.- anunció.

Yunho sabía por qué se lo había dicho, sabía por qué se había ruborizado y sabía porque había temblado.

Solo tenía que levantarse y seguirlo. Ir al baño y hacer lo que quisiese con él que no le diría que no a nada. Ese era el tipo de adoración que sentía Karam. 

Cuando puso una mano en el reposabrazos dispuesto a levantarse, la mano de Changmin lo agarró como si fuese una garra. 

-No.- le dijo, mirándolo con esos ojos que Jaejoong había cumplimentado a gritos cien millones de veces.- No deberías.

-Lo sé.

Y Yunho se liberó y se levantó de todas formas porque ahí era dónde residía la gran diferencia entre lo que el mundo veía de Yunho y lo que Yunho era. Porque era lo suficientemente egoísta como para caminar con una sonrisa, llamar a la puerta, y entrar en el baño que Karam ocupaba.

Era lo suficientemente egoísta como para besarlo y quitarle el gorro de un gesto brusco sólo para tocar el cabello que aunque tuviese el corte y el color, no poseía la suavidad que habría deseado encontrar. 

El propio beso estaba muy lejos de esos con los que lo estaba comparando. Karam era demasiado dulce, estaba demasiado impresionado como para ser osado y presentar un mínimo de batalla por el control. Aunque fuese una de esas batallas que su amante no tenía intención ninguna de ganar y peleaba por el simple placer de pelear. Hasta el sabor era distinto. No estaba ese deje lejano de tabaco, soju y picante cuya presencia nunca había faltado y él nunca había sido capaz de explicar. 

Cerrar los ojos y pensar que era otra persona no iba a funcionar porque todo en las sensaciones que le causaba era distinto. Así que Yunho mantuvo los ojos abiertos todo el tiempo, mirando esos ojos demasiado grandes, esos rasgos prácticamente perfectos, y pensó que aunque no fuese lo que quería, al menos era lo más parecido que había en el mundo. 

-Hyung…- gimió Karam acercando una mano con timidez al botón de sus pantalones.- ¿Puedo?- preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos y temblando.

Yunho suspiró y desabrochó él mismo sus pantalones. En segundos, mientras sentía tentativas y delicadas caricias en su miembro, había hecho lo propio con su compañero. Él no iba a tocarlo como si estuviese soñando, así que agarró la erección con firmeza. Aprovechó el gemido profundo que emitió Karam para besar la parte de cuello que había quedado expuesta.

-Tócame sin miedo.- ordenó. 

Al ver que ni así era el tipo de presión, el tipo de ritmo que deseaba en ese instante, Yunho apartó su mano, lo empujó hacia él, y sostuvo ambas erecciones al mismo tiempo.

Fue rápido, desordenado, y cargado de gemidos ahogados. Al terminar, Yunho se sintió vacío. Al ver a Karam con los ojos cerrados y cara de estar en el paraíso, se odio a sí mismo tanto que le entraron arcadas. Disimuló lavándose las manos y arreglándose un poco.

-Vuelvo al asiento.- dijo, sin levantar la vista hacia ese rostro tan familiar y tan desconocido. 

Changmin esperaba con cara de mal humor. 

No le dijo nada, claro. Ese “No” de antes había sido más que suficiente y Yunho lo había ignorado.

Lo había ignorado porque Karam _parecía_ Jaejoong. Excepto que no, no tenía nada de Jaejoong más allá de compartir rasgos faciales. Karam era dulce, y tímido y adorable y lo miraba con una cantidad ingente de adoración en esos ojos demasiado grandes y abiertos. Hasta se podía atrever a decir, ahora que no había forma de que se sintiese peor, que Karam era como Yunho habría querido que Jaejoong fuese. Solo que no.

No porque todos esos detalles que en frío y cara al público tanto le irritaban eran los que en privado convertían a Jaejoong en alguien tan único como para perseguirlo en sueños que se tornaban pesadillas. 

El móvil de Changmin volvió a sonar, esta vez con el tono de un correo electrónico. Lo abrió y leyó en un segundo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Yunho percibió como su mandíbula se tensaba.

Changmin le pasó el aparato para que leyese lo que él había leído. Tuvo que recurrir a sus olvidadas lecciones de japonés para ser capaz de hacerse una idea general de lo que Fukutaro ponía en su entrada del blog. Una parte de su cerebro sabía que debería sentirse tan ofendido como Changmin de que gente que no tenía ni puta idea de nada fuese por ahí confesando lo mucho que amaba a Jaejoong y lo malos que eran ellos por haberle “arrebatado su sonrisa” pero en realidad, ese sentimiento de furia no cuajaba. Menos, en ese momento. 

Yunho solo fue capaz de plantearse si contarle que acababa de hacerle una paja a un niño siete años más joven que ellos y que parecía una copia hecha con texturas equivocadas de Jaejoong era un buen mensaje para felicitarle el cumpleaños. Seguramente no. O al menos, no iba a frenar el consumo de alcohol de Jaejoong. No necesitaba estar allí para saber que se estaría excediendo.

Karam reapareció y se sentó a su lado justo cuando anunciaban que iban a aterrizar y que se abrochasen los cinturones de seguridad. Yunho le devolvió a Changmin el móvil, y vio como lo apagaba sin volver a mirar la pantalla. A veces, envidiaba su capacidad para fingir que los otros tres se habían convertido en partes insignificantes de un pasado al que no iba a mirar de nuevo. Sabía con certeza que era una más de sus fachadas, pero él debería tener una máscara semejante y no era capaz. Miró su reloj dorado en un intento por distraerse. Se lo había puesto en un impulso, obligado por el nerviosismo. Llevaba dos días sin comer bien porque… ¿cómo iba a comer bien? Subirse a un escenario en Japón siendo dos podía ser desastroso. Acarició el cristal con suavidad. Ese reloj le recordaba tiempos duros pero felices, y necesitaba todo el apoyo moral que pudiese conseguir.

Cerró los ojos, suspiró, y esperó a que el avión estuviese sobre suelo japonés antes de volver a ponerse en la piel de U-Know.

-Gracias.- le dijo Karam en voz baja, mientras salían y se dirigían a la zona de recogida de equipajes. Yunho trató de conjurar la sonrisa más deslumbrante que era capaz de fingir.- Yunho-Sunbaenim, gracias de verdad. No voy a olvidar este día en toda mi vida.- Yunho le palmeó la espalda para tratar de disimular el odio hacia sí mismo.- Ya sé que fue porque me parezco a él.

Yunho se quedó helado. Miró a Karam de nuevo, que seguía sonriendo feliz.

-No tiene nada que ver con…

-Hyung.- lo interrumpió.- No hace falta. De verdad. ¿Sabes? Vuestras fans me consideran vuestro hijo perdido. Hacen parodias en las que soy el hermano pequeño de Changmin, y que a diferencia de él, yo me parezco a Umma Jaejoong.- Karam se rió como si fuese lo más divertido del mundo aunque el humor no terminase de eliminar la tristeza de sus ojos.- Una página de fans ha hecho un post titulado _“Todos aman a Jaejoong”_ para celebrar que hoy es su cumpleaños que está muy bien. Una de las imágenes es perfecta y mi favorita de Jaejoong-hyung con diferencia.

-¿Quieres intercambiar números de teléfono?

-¿Puedo?- preguntó Karam, con tanta sorpresa, incredulidad y alegría que Yunho no pudo contener una carcajada.

-Claro. Cuando necesites algo solo tienes que llamarme. Es mi deber como hyung ayudar a mis dongsaengs.

Changmin llegó con las maletas de ambos.

-Yunho-hyung, Changmin-hyung, ¡gracias por la compañía!- dijo Karam inclinándose ante ellos cuando terminaron el intercambio de números.- ¡Mucha suerte con los conciertos!

Changmin puso los ojos en blanco antes de darle un codazo para que se moviese.

-Hyung, a veces, no mereces fans así.- resopló Changmin. Seguro que en la seguridad de casa le diría mil cosas más, pero estaban en público y ambos podían sentir cámaras siguiendo todos sus pasos.- Momentos muy puntuales, pero existen.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Karam le había enviado un mensaje.

_Hyung, gracias por hoy. No voy a olvidarlo nunca._


	6. De la falta de cangrejo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Resumen:** Sapporo es uno de los lugares favoritos de Changmin. Hace frío casi todo el año y, especialmente, tienen el cangrejo más rico de todos cuantos ha probado.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Son suyos y si tengo que esperar a hacerme rica con esto...

—Y esto es todo por hoy, chicos.

Yoochun y Changmin dejaron caer la sonrisa. Hasta la cancioncilla improvisada les había salido bien. Guardaron silencio hasta que el último de los coordinadores salió y los dejó solos en su habitación de hotel.

—¡Mi cangrejo!— lloriqueó Changmin, levantándose de la silla y tirándose boca abajo en una de las camas—. ¡Oh mundo cruel!

—Tampoco es para tanto Shakespeare— se burló Yoochun, dejándose caer sobre la otra cama—. ¿Tú has visto a qué hora tenemos que levantarnos mañana? ¡Eso sí es un problema!

—Si vas a ponerte borde no duermas— advirtió Changmin, girándose de un salto y mirándolo—. Me he pasado todo el día medio congelado— se quejó.

—Es que solo a ti se te ocurre hacerles caso cuando dicen que salgas con una chaquetilla de mierda y una camiseta en medio de la nieve.

Changmin se burló de su tono de voz con gestos de la cara. Era lo que hacía para reírse de las advertencias que a veces daba Jaejoong. Yoochun le tiró una de las almohadas a la cara.

—Yo no tengo a las estilistas en el bote como tú— refunfuñó. Usó la almohada para ponerse más cómodo y recostarse contra la cama.

Yoochun no le respondió, demasiado acostumbrado a que otras voces le llevasen la contraria a Changmin. Voces cuya ausencia era agradable pero desconocida para ambos y, antes de ese momento, nunca había traído nada bueno.

—¿Qué tal crees que le irá a Junsu?— preguntó en poco más que un susurro.

Changmin no pudo reprimir un gran bostezo.

—Junsu bien fijo— Yoochun frunció el ceño ante la rotunda afirmación—. De verdad— insistió Changmin—, Junsu no va a tener problemas.

—Tiene que ser horrible estar solo en esa casa— Yoochun no se había dado cuenta del momento en el que había empezado a hablar en coreano, pero en su lengua, era mucho más difícil hablar de soledad. Más familiar para todos.

—Yo hablaba de problemas serios y profesionales que pueden tirar nuestra imagen por el suelo— aclaró Changmin. Guardó silencio durante un momento antes de seguir hablando con cuidado—. Tiene que ser horrible, sí. Pero si alguien lo va a llevar menos mal, ese es Junsu. Si se aburre mucho, solo tiene que llamar a su hermano. Además, podría haber sido peor.

—¿Peor?

—Mucho peor. Imagínate que es Jaejoong el que se queda solo.

Yoochun cerró los ojos. Un escalofrío lo recorrió y rompió a reír antes de volver a mirar a su compañero.

—¡Habría sido tan divertido! ¡No se despegaría del puto móvil!

—O del alcohol.

—O del alcohol.

—Que no estoy muy seguro de que tal y como estamos repartidos ahora nuestra imagen esté a salvo, la verdad.

—Eres un agonías Changmin. Un agonías de cojones.

—Deberíamos haber hecho trampa con el sorteo.

—Claro— Yoochun puso los ojos en blanco—. Con lo bien que se os da actuar...

—Ya me darás la razón. Jaejoong y Yunho están juntos y solos y ¿tú sabes lo que va a perjudicar eso a nuestra imagen? ¡Que nos estábamos medio librando de ser excesivamente gay!

—Es que hay cada grupo japonés que a mí que me perdonen pero...

—Exactamente. Nosotros nos, más o menos, libramos— Changmin puso tono de ensoñación, alzó una mano como si quisiese atrapar ese sueño que se le escapaba. No tardó mucho en dejarla caer, resoplar y volver a mirar a Yoochun con un puchero—. Es que tú imagínalos. Van a pasarse todo el rato uno encima del otro. Alguien del staff los va a pillar metiéndose mano, y se lo va a contar al resto del staff y terminarán mirándonos raro a _nosotros_. Esto va a ser un puto desastre.

—Yunho puede controlarse algo más que eso. Y Jaejoong también. Si quiere.

—¡Si quiere! ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Se van a tomar esto de estar sin los niños como unas vacaciones! ¡Una luna de miel! ¡Y yo ni siquiera puedo comer cangrejo!

Antes de que Yoochun pudiese hacer otra cosa que reírse ante el ataque de inmadurez que estaba sufriendo Changmin, su móvil sonó. Por el tono de llamada, era Jaejoong. Changmin, reaccionando antes que él, saltó desde su cama, por encima de él y cogió el aparato en la mesilla de noche de Yoochun aplastándolo por el camino.

—¿Qué mierdas quieres? Espera que pongo el altavoz.

Changmin pulsó el botón, dejó el móvil en el centro de la cama y se acomodaron cada uno a un lado.

“ _¿Yoochun? ¿Changmin?_ ” les llegó la voz de Yunho “ _Esperad que Junsu todavía no ha contestado._ ”

“ _¿No le habrá pasado nada, verdad?_ ” dijo Jaejoong, transmitiendo su preocupación a pesar de la distancia que los separaba.

—Tíos, ¿en serio vamos a tener una conversación a tres bandas? Os habéis dado cuenta de que no somos niñatas de quince años, ¿verdad?

—Esos dos son niñatas de quince años, Yoochun. ¿A quién pretendes engañar negándolo?

“ _¡A ver si respetáis un poco más a vuestros hyungs, dongsaengs descarados!_ ” gritó Jaejoong.

“ _¿Yunho?_ ”

Era más que evidente por su voz que Junsu había estado durmiendo cuando lo llamaron. Si Yunho y Jaejoong fuesen personas decentes, tendrían que sentirse culpables por despertarlo. O eso pensó Changmin.

En vano, claro, porque Jaejoong le estaba echando la bronca a Junsu por irse a dormir sin darles las buenas noches.

—Ni que fuese un puto crío— se quejó Yoochun. Changmin alzó la mano en un gesto silencioso de lo muy de acuerdo que estaba con su intervención.

“ _¡Pues claro que lo es! ¡Aquí nos tienes a nosotros, preocupados por él y por como estáis llevando vosotros la distancia, y nos compensáis de esta forma! ¿Pero tú lo estás viendo Yunho?_ ”

—Las fans que te consideran nuestra figura maternal están tan piradas como tú. Lo único que eres es un incordio.

“ _¡Pero serás...! ¡Espera que te pille que te voy a pegar un guantazo que te voy a mandar a Fukuoka por Air Express!_ ”

—Sí, sí, sí...

Changmin empezó a imitar sonido de interferencias y colgó el móvil de Yoochun con los gritos y las quejas de Jaejoong de fondo. Ni dos segundos después, Jaejoong lo estaba volviendo a llamar. Cargado de determinación, apagó ambos teléfonos y se volvió a tirar en su cama.

—¿Ves?— le dijo a Yoochun, que había empleado los últimos cinco minutos en reírse incontroladamente—. El único problema va a ser Yunho y su incapacidad de controlar y reprimir a Jaejoong. Deberíamos haber hecho trampas.

Yoochun no contestó. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Changmin, se cambió de ropa y se puso el pijama. Cuando los dos estuvieron cómodamente en sus respectivas camas, fue él quien apagó la luz de la lámpara en la mesita de noche entre sus camas.

—Bueno... pero entonces tú y yo no tendríamos unas vacaciones.

Eso, desde su punto de vista, era cierto. No tener que soportar a los otros tres durante un par de días iba a ser estupendo. Que temblase el mundo, que ellos y su sarcasmo iban a salir victoriosos de todas sus entrevistas.

Comenzaba a dormirse, imaginando batallas contra micrófonos gigantes que tenían brazos y piernas, cuando la voz amodorrada de Changmin se hizo eco en el silencio de la habitación.

—Esto no son vacaciones. ¿No ves que no hay cangrejo?


	7. Kim Jaejoong: El Cazador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Resumen:** A los dieciocho años, Kim Jaejoong vio como su vida cambiaba radicalmente. Y con su vida, las facturas del hospital.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo esto es una ida de pinza mía. Ellos no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente.

****

#### Seúl 2006

****

Kim Jaejoong acababa de cumplir los veinte años. Durante diecisiete de esos veinte años su existencia había sido pacífica y mediocre en una pequeña ciudad perdida en el interior de Corea del Sur. El primero de los tres restantes lo consideraba inválido para los propósitos de contar lo que ocurría en el presente. Más que nada, porque no tenía recuerdos de su época como bebé. A veces pasaban cosas así.

Eran los dos últimos los que suponían una diferencia. Cumplir los dieciocho años y descubrir que no era hijo biológico de sus padres no había sido fácil. Lo había dejado perdido, confuso y sumido en un mar de inseguridades. Lo peor, había sido que una semana después de enterarse, su padre real había aparecido en la puerta de su casa con mil cuentos sacados de leyendas que supuestamente tenía que creerse.

Supuestamente había terminado siendo sí o sí, y por eso, Jaejoong se había pasado los dos años siguientes siguiendo a su padre biológico y entrenándose. ¿Entrenándose para qué?

Pues para matar al vampiro Shim Changmin.

El problema con matar vampiros era que Jaejoong, si bien su apariencia fría y calculadora podría llegar a generar expectativas con su talento nato para semejante profesión... No era especialmente bueno. Era fuerte, era rápido y tenía estrategias ingeniosas para todo. Lo que pasaba era que solo era fuerte en los brazos, tropezaba sin ningún obstáculo en su camino y sus estrategias ingeniosas solían llevar demasiado ingenio y poco sentido común. 

-Vamos Yunho...- suplicó.

Jung Yunho estaba sentado a su lado con una pinta de cerveza a medio beber. Su nombre era una leyenda entre los cazadores de vampiros asiáticos. Llevaba muescas de sus capturas, por llamarlas de esa manera, en el cinturón. En más de una ocasión Jaejoong le había sugerido que tirase el mencionado accesorio porque ¿qué hombre en la veintena llevaba un cinturón del que colgaban otros accesorios? El más llamativo, sin duda, era el pequeño espejo de marco dorado que había obtenido tras derrotar a uno de los vampiros que eran lo suficientemente viejos para no tener apellido. Heechul.

-Jaejoong, no puedo hacerlo en tu lugar.

-¡Pero Changmin me ha dado una paliza la última vez que nos encontramos!

-Entrena un poco más. ¡A eso sí que puedo ayudarte!

La cara de Yunho se iluminó como si se hubiese encendido una lámpara frente a él.

-¡El entrenamiento conmigo no funciona!- lloriqueó.- A mí esto de matar vampiros no me va. No me parecen lo peor y un peligro para la gente normal. Algunos son majos.

-¡No puedo creerme que sigas en contacto con Yesung! ¿Qué te dije la última vez?

-¡Oh vamos! Yesung es inofensivo.

-Sí. ¡Inofensivo hasta que te ha hincado los colmillos en la yugular!

-Que no hombre, que no.

-De todas formas, ¿no se supone que cazar a Shim Changmin y su prole es la misión última de los Han?

-¡Yo me apellido Kim! ¡He sido criado como un Kim!

Yunho pareció apiadarse de él. Nadie se resistía a las caritas de Jaejoong.

-Bueno. Vale. Puedo acompañarte a Jeju. Pero solo como asistente. Tendrás que darle tú el golpe final.

Jaejoong se tiró sobre él, lo abrazó y no pudo contener el impulso de besarlo.

 

****

#### París 2008

****

 

Correr por las galerías inferiores a las catacumbas era algo que Jaejoong no acostumbraba a hacer. Pero ahí estaba, al borde de echar el hígado por la boca y persiguiendo a Shim Changmin por vez número 189 de lo que iba de año. Jaejoong las contaba. Era fácil. Casi siempre terminaba con algún tipo de herida. Y no le consolaba para nada saber que era capaz de infringirlas porque el muy cabrón se curaba a los dos minutos. 

Estaba en una clara desventaja. No tenía ninguno de los alicientes genéticos con los que contaban los putos vampiros y sus huesos, después de dos años de palizas incesantes, estaban empezando a soldar mal. Ya era capaz de predecir cuando iba a llover porque le picaban las cicatrices. No quería ni imaginar que pasaría si un no-iniciado se dedicase a semejante profesión. 

Así que ahí estaba, en medio del inframundo bajo París, recorriendo corredores estrechos a la carrera y enfadado porque ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de irse de compras. El muy puñetero de Changmin se había pasado toda la semana apareciendo en lugares aleatorios, forzado una carrera y varios intercambios de insultos verbales y golpes menores. Cuando decidía desaparecer y escaparse, Jaejoong estaba tan cansado que solo quería irse a dormir a su habitación de hotel.

Paró de correr de pronto porque sus instintos de cazador, que los tenía por mucho que Yunho lo dudase después de Jeju (el muy caradura había tenido el morro de decirle que se jubilase y asumiese la maldición de su linaje, que él para eso no servía. A pesar de todo, seguían siendo muy buenos amigos. Jaejoong era así de masoquista) habían sentido algo raro. Cuando dejó de respirar como un búfalo tras una carrera de dos kilómetros, pudo sentir la presencia de alguien más en la especie de habitación a la que había llevado su carrera. No era Changmin.

-Mira que tenemos aquí...- dijo una voz que resultaba tan cavernosa como las formaciones de piedra caliza en las que estaban.

-Es un cazador.- dijo otra voz, con cinismo y un deje que Jaejoong reconocía bien: hambre.

Al parecer, había terminado dando con un par de vampiros.

-Eh... chicos.- comenzó frunciendo el ceño. Una de sus estrategias ingeniosas estaba intentando entrar en conexión directa con su boca.- En realidad fijo que me caéis de puta madre y todo eso, pero yo estoy buscando a Shim Changmin. ¿Lo habéis visto pasar o me he perdido otra vez?

-¿Shim Changmin? ¿Y qué iba a traer a Shim Changmin a mí territorio?

-¡No me preguntes! Llevo años intentando entender que pasa dentro de esa cabeza y aquí estoy. Pero bueno, si no lo habéis sentido seguro que me he vuelto a perder, así que ya da igual. Será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación de hotel.- refunfuñó. La segunda voz se echó a reír.- Joder que risa más escandalosa para ser un vampiro.- observó. 

La primera voz acompañó a la segunda y salieron de las sombras para situarse al alcance del foco de Jaejoong. Ambos, para su sorpresa, tenían rasgos orientales. Coreanos. Uno tenía el pelo oscuro, largo hasta los hombros, y vestía igual que esos maniquís que uno se encontraba en los escaparates de las tiendas de diseñadores. Para más inri, iba sin calcetines. El otro era ligeramente más bajo pero al ser más corpulento, la diferencia en tamaños era apenas perceptible. 

-¿Puedo saber vuestro nombre o sois de esos que lo guardáis en secreto para que los cazadores no nos enteremos?

-Puedes saber nuestros nombres.- respondió el de cabello más oscuro. Jaejoong esperó impaciente.- Yoochun a tu servicio.

-Oh. Mierda.

-¿EL Yoochun?

-El que viste y calza a tu servicio.

-Eso significa que tú eres Xiah.- exclamó señalando al mencionado con el dedo índice.

No era para menos. Yoochun era uno de los vampiros más antiguos que existían sobre la faz de la tierra. Llevaba controlando Asia (y el mundo) desde antes del diluvio. Por eso su presencia y su poder eran imperceptibles. Había alcanzado un nivel de control que permitía que se hiciese pasar por un humano normal y corriente.

Pero su leyenda no habría llegado a ser un mito de no ser por su acompañante. Xiah poseía una fama tan impresionante como cazador como Yoochun como vampiro. Si las estimaciones eran correctas, había nacido seiscientos años antes. Él y su hermano mellizo habían sido los últimos cazadores de apellido Kim. Trabajaban juntos y eran imparables. O lo habían sido hasta que Zuno había contraído una enfermedad mortal (las leyendas no explicaban cuál) y Xiah, para salvarlo, había ido a ver a Yoochun. El vampiro y él habían firmado un trato. Yoochun le entregó un vial de sangre que curaría a Zuno a cambio de poder transformar a Xiah. Zuno se retiró y vivió una vida pacífica. Xiah, el mejor cazador de los que una vez habían pisado el mundo, desapareció por completo.

-Prefiero que me llamen Junsu.- puntualizó el vampiro con una sonrisa.

-Junsu, entonces.- Jaejoong resopló.- Es un placer conoceros y en otras circunstancias no me importaría intercambiar la típica conversación entre vampiro y cazador, pero realmente tengo prisa por pelearme con Changmin para terminar en el hospital y volver a casa. 

-¡Eres el cazador más derrotista que he conocido nunca!- era halagadora la alegría de Yoochun, pero Jaejoong realmente quería ver a Changmin.

-Si conocieseis a Changmin me creeríais. 

-¿Y quién te dice a ti que no lo conozco?- preguntó con media sonrisa Yoochun.

Si tuviese tiempo para él, Jaejoong habría sentido un escalofrío. Pero no tenía tiempo y los jueguecitos de vampiro era un poco demasiado lentos para él en ese momento.

-Vamos a ver. Sé que estáis ocupados así que si vais a atacarme, sois dos contra uno, sois viejos, y podríais liquidarme al segundo. No soy un cazador especialmente bueno. Tengo suerte de que Yunho suele correr con mis gastos, porque lo que soy yo matando vampiros y consiguiendo ingresos... como que no, os lo digo ya. Así que ¿vais a matarme o no? Realmente quiero irme a dormir.

-Bueno bueno bueno...- Yoochun se acercó a él tan rápido que Jaejoong paso de verlo a distancia a tenerlo a su lado. Le echó un brazo por los hombros.- Changmin es bueno. No tanto como nosotros, pero es el único que se nos acerca. Y a mí me gusta hacer tratos. Si quieres, puedo darte algo que te ayudará a ser más rápido y más fuerte. Podrás finiquitar vuestra querella en un periquete.

-¿Y qué voy a tener que hacer a cambio?

-No mucho.- respondió Junsu, pasando a situarse a su otro lado.- Simplemente... pasa una noche con nosotros en nuestra mansión. Hace siglos que no veo a nadie tan guapo como tú.

 

****

#### Tokio 2010

****

 

Jaejoong terminó de subir los veinte pisos de escaleras en tiempo récord hasta para él. Todo gracias a ese “plus” del que Yoochun había hablado.

Lo que el muy cabrón no le había dicho era que terminaría volviéndose un adicto. 

Sin contar eso su amistad, y a veces algo más, había florecido como los cerezos en primavera. Él y Junsu eran gran compañía con la que pasar el tiempo. La putada era que el año pasado, Yunho lo había visto mientras volvía de una de sus citas-reuniones y se había dado cuenta de que apestaba a vampiro. Evidentemente, se había mosqueado.

Por suerte, ahora, Jaejoong tenía más hombros sobre los que llorar y había ido corriendo a contarles que estaba deprimido porque su mejor amigo se había enterado de sus chanchullos y se había enfadado. 

Jaejoong no había vuelto a ver a ninguno de los tres. Se rumoreaba que Yoochun y Junsu habían puesto los ojos en Yunho y lo iban a convertir en una nueva adición a su pequeño clan. Después de todo, Yunho era el cazador más famoso y con más talento desde el propio Junsu.

Dejando de pensar en ellos, abrió la puerta que conducía al helipuerto del tejado de un tirón tan fuerte que se desencajaron las bisagras. 

¡Por fin!

Ahí estaba Changmin, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, apoyado contra uno de los helicópteros. Sonreía. El muy cabrón sonreía. No se lo podía creer. Después de cuatro años en los que se veían cada dos por tres, en el mismo momento en el que Yoochun y Junsu habían salido a por Yunho, según las malas lenguas porque a él ninguno de los tres le había confirmado nada (los muy desagradecidos), Changmin se había escondido de él y esta era la primera vez en un puto año que Jaejoong tenía un rastro de él.

¡Y ahí estaba! ¡Tan tranquilo! ¡Sonriendo!

-¡A ti voy a enseñarte yo modales! ¿Qué es eso de desaparecerme durante un puto año? ¿Tú te das cuenta de lo preocupado que he estado?

-¿Preocupado?- le preguntó con sorna Changmin.

-¡Pues claro que preocupado!- de repente, Jaejoong se dio cuenta de que se suponía que no podía confesar que se había sentido inquieto al no saber de él durante tanto tiempo. Se suponía que un cazador destinado a terminar con un vampiro no se agobiaba por el bienestar de dicho vampiro. Trató de parchear su desliz.- ¿Tú te has parado a pensar que iba a ser de mí si te mataba alguien que no fuese yo? Según la profecía, tengo que ser el que acabe contigo porque sino el linaje Han se perderá para siempre.

-Si no recuerdo mal, tú eres un Kim.

Jaejoong no pudo con la burla mal parapetada tras semejante confirmación de hechos reales. Que se apellidase Kim era una minucia. 

Como Yunho le había dicho en Jeju, antes de recomendarle que se dedicase a hacer punto de cruz, su impulsividad era su mayor problema. Jaejoong lo sabía, y aún así no podía controlarse. Por eso dio las cuatro zancadas que lo separaban de Changmin y, en un arrebato, en vez de pegarle lo besó. Tenía que borrar esa sonrisa de suficiencia de alguna forma y dándole puñetazos no había funcionado ni una sola vez en cinco años. 

Los brazos de Changmin lo apresaron con fuerza, como si no estuviese dispuesto a dejarlo escapar. Jaejoong, con una idea maquiavélica en mente, le acarició los colmillos con la lengua. Changmin, el vampiro imperturbable y de sonrisa de superioridad permanente, gimió como un gran felino en plena época de celo.

Bien. A Jaejoong le gustaba la idea. O le gustaría si pudiese pensar, porque sin darse cuenta se había excitado y su erección rozaba la de Changmin.

No supo fijo quién había gemido de los dos.

-¡Ya era hora!

Se separaron al reconocer la voz de Yoochun. Junsu y Yunho se habían encaramado a las aspas del helicóptero para disfrutar de una mejor vista. Un Yunho que, además de mirarlos con cara de pervertido, tenía colmillos visibles en plena sonrisa. Colmillos de vampiro.

-¡Tú!- exclamó. Se retorció entre los brazos de Changmin para mirar a Yoochun. Sabía que todo tenía que ser culpa suya.- ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Qué coño te pasa con los cazadores buenos que los conviertes a todos? ¿Quién va a pagarme los billetes de avión mientras persigo a Changmin?

-¡Oh! ¿Vas a perseguirlo más?- preguntó Junsu alzando una ceja.- Y yo pensando que ya lo habías atrapado. O él a ti.

-Uhm...- Jaejoong frunció el ceño.- Esto es un error de cálculo momentáneo. ¡Claro, me dejáis solo, y me confundo!

-Jaejoong.- le dijo Changmin. Su voz reverberó dentro del pecho de Jaejoong. La putada de estar rodeado de vampiros era que los cuatro eran conscientes de cuán rápido latía su corazón. Mierda.- Jugar al pilla pilla ha sido divertido, pero deberíamos subir de nivel. Aquí Yoochun dice que está hasta los huevos de que me pase la vida contigo y no me pase por casa nunca.

-¿Pasarte por casa?

-Oh.- exclamó Yoochun fingiendo una sorpresa que Jaejoong no se creyó ni por un minuto.- Jae, no me digas que nunca te he dicho que YO hice a Changmin. 

-¿Qué?

-Ups. Va a ser que no. Bueno. Jaejoong, cariño mío, yo convertí a Changmin en un vampiro.

Forcejeó entre los brazos que lo sostenían en balde. Changmin no tenía pensado dejarle ir.

-¿Recuerdas los viales de sangre que tomas para ser más fuerte, más rápido y blahblahblah? Bueno, pues es sangre de Changminnie, no mía. Pero quiero que vuelva a casa. Es aburrido burlarse de Junsu sin él. Y mira que bueno soy, que he traído a tu amigo a vivir con nosotros.

-¡Vivir con ellos es genial Boo!- intercedió Yunho.- ¡Jamás en la vida había tenido tanto sexo!

Yoochun, Junsu y Changmin se echaron a reír.

-¡Yunho, tú matabas vampiros porque eran _malos_! ¿Qué mierda me vienes ahora con que el sexo es impresionante?

-Lo de impresionante es de tu cosecha.- replicó Changmin con una sonrisilla.- Él solo ha dicho que tenía mucho.

Jaejoong, haciendo gala de una conexión cerebro-boca que generalmente se olvidaba de usar, decidió replantearse su situación. Estaba claro que quisiese o no, iban a convertirlo. Lo único que le quedaba era poner una condición fundamental.

-Espero que el sexo sea más que impresionante.


	8. Venganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Personaje/pareja(s):** Jaejoong; alusiones a Yoochun/Junsu y Yunho/Jaejoong/Changmin
> 
>  **Resumen:** Hay momentos, en los que Jaejoong piensa demasiado y se pierde un círculo vicioso entre sus recuerdos y el alcohol.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Creo que no hay nada en el mundo a día de hoy que quisiese más que tenerlos a mi alcance.

A veces, la cabeza de Jaejoong se iba muy muy lejos mientras posaba para sesiones de fotos.

Con esta no iba a ser distinto. Las poses más fáciles, esas en las que parecía que estaba jugando y sonreía y se comportaba como Jaejoong siempre se había comportado... esas habían sido sencillas. Se sentía liberado ahora que sus fans sabían que detrás de su rostro había un tontaina con talento pero tontaina que hacía cosas geniales con tanta asiduidad como cosas de niño de cuatro años. 

No quería recordar el tiempo en el que había tenido que ser en todo momento la persona misteriosa y que jamás sonreía del grupo. Ciertas costumbres eran difíciles de cambiar y por eso seguía cubriéndose la boca cuando sonreía demasiado. Había sido Yunho quién había comenzado a quitarle ese vicio. Le había agarrado la mano para que no tuviese nada tras lo que esconderse. Eso, a su vez, había generado otra costumbre que estaba siendo mucho más dolorosa de perder. A su lado, dispuesto a agarrar la mano que intentaba ocultar su sonrisa, ya no había nadie.

Suspiró y agradeció la sugerencia de alguien, no sabía de quién, de que probasen a sacarle unas fotos fumando. La nicotina iba a calmarle los nervios. Tenía que calmarle los nervios hasta que pudiese llegar a casa y abrir una botella de algo más fuerte que cerveza. No fue consciente de las primeras fotos y no pudo evitar mirarlos con algo oscuro que cargaba sus ojos y ensombrecía su expresión. Al parecer, era perfecto, porque antes de que terminase le dijeron que iban a pasar en las fotos en las estaba casi desnudo.

No sentía vergüenza, al menos no mucha, por lo que toda esa incomodidad de la que Yoochun habló mientras rodaba su serie no apareció en ningún momento. No era la primera vez que le sacaban fotos medio desnudo. Y no se refería a la colección que Changmin había guardado durante años bajo su cama. 

Había sido divertido. Yoochun había estado enfadado con él y decidido cambiar de habitación. Antes de que Changmin y Junsu llegasen de la partida al Mario Kart que habían ido a echar al piso de Super Junior, Yoochun había comenzado a cambiar las cosas de sitio. Y mientras giraba el colchón antes de ponerle sábanas limpias, la colección de fotos se había caído del interior de una de las revistas porno que estaban allí escondidas. La mayoría habían sido suyas. Había alguna que otra de Yunho, pero casi todo era Jaejoong. Las carcajadas de Yoochun habían comenzado a escucharse en la cocina al mismo tiempo que Changmin entraba para anunciar que el arroz frito de Hangeng no había sido suficiente y que tenía hambre.

Rememorar ese día que había cambiado tantas cosas, antes de julio de 2009, habría dejado una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro.

En diciembre de 2010, solo le llenaba de amargura.

Cerró los ojos y se echó las manos a los hombros. El juego de luces y sombras con el que el fotógrafo estaba tonteando cual amante iba en beneficio suyo. Así no verían el cansancio que se arremolinaba alrededor de sus ojos, de su boca.

Tampoco solía darle tan fuerte. Estar con Yoochun y con Junsu, aunque en muchos momentos le recordaba quién faltaba, generalmente incluía una cantidad ingente de risas, alegría y ese contacto humano que necesitaba tanto como respirar. 

Pero cuando le daba fuerte le daba fuerte de verdad y pensaba en todas esas cosas que no quería pensar. Si no hubiese estado trabajando, se habría puesto a jugar con Jiji o habría llamado a alguien. A Fuku o a Ayu, que eran a quienes molestaba en sus momentos de depresión. Pero no podía hacer nada que no fuese cambiar ligeramente de postura y probar diferentes ángulos desde los que mirar a la cámara.

Era inevitable que pensase.

O que sintiese esa mitad izquierda que le habían amputado. Mejor dicho, que se había auto-amputado.

La herida quemaba. Quemaba y escocía y dolía tanto que ni siquiera otras quemazones como el alcohol podían acallar ese dolor sordo. 

Le ordenaron vestirse. Ponerse unos vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas. Para su eterna alegría, le pusieron un vaso con un líquido ambarino en las manos. Lo acercó para identificarlo en base al olor y descubrió que era whisky. Yunho adoraba el olor del whisky. Como él no tenía aguante, en más de una ocasión los había puesto a beber, a él y a Changmin, para después besarlos y saborear el licor en sus bocas. En noches en las que estaban los tres solos y sabía que ni Yoochun ni Junsu iban a sentirse violentos si ocupaban el salón los tres. O noches en las que Yoochun y Junsu estaban en su mundo de pareja de recién casados en el que llevaban años. Ajenos a ellos tres, ajenos al resto del universo...

Como envidiaba que fuesen capaces de algo así...

Y no porque él no lo fuera. Lo era. Jaejoong podría mandar a las fans, las productoras y el mundillo del espectáculo a la mierda en un minuto y le sobraba tiempo para componer media canción.

Yunho y Changmin no lo eran. Nunca lo habían sido y aparentemente nunca lo serían.

De ahí le dijeron que iban a pasar a las fotos de la ducha. 

Asintió, confesó que estaba algo nervioso y volvió a desvestirse. 

Metió la cabeza bajo el chorro del agua. Estaba un poco fría para él, seguramente Changmin la habría encontrado perfecta. 

El sexo en la ducha siempre había ido precedido de pequeños desacuerdos. Yunho se bañaba en agua hirviendo. Jaejoong insistía en que era necesario encontrar un equilibrio, y para Changmin todo estaba demasiado caliente. Era un juego divertido. De los innumerables finales que podía recordar, su favorito era el primero. Habían pasado dos días desde que el alijo de fotos había sido encontrado. Dos días en los que tanto Yunho como Jaejoong habían tocado todo cuánto habían podido al más joven. Dos días de sexo explosivo en la cama y fuera de ella. Podía volver a escuchar a Changmin diciendo “Dejad el agua así y ya os caliento yo” que había provocado carcajadas tan ruidosas en los tres que Yoochun y Junsu habían ido a aporrear la puerta con ganas de asesinarlos.

Jaejoong se apartó el pelo con una mano y trató de evitar las lágrimas. En su corazón, como aquella vez con _Proud_ , estaba llorando.

Le dijeron que pasase a la bañera llena de espuma y se pasó cinco minutos jugueteando bajo sus órdenes. No estaba de humor para nada. No quería seguir ahí. Quería volver a la protección de Yoochun y Junsu y emborracharse hasta que no se sintiese tan solo como se sentía. 

Pero una parte de él quería vengarse. Y se iba a notar en estas imágenes. Porque se había puesto cuero, había mirado a la cámara con los mismos ojos con los que los había mirado a ellos millones de veces en peticiones silenciosas de sexo. Y aunque Changmin seguramente podría evitar la tentación de comprarlo, Yunho aparecería un día en su casa con el photobook. Ojearían juntos las imágenes y esta vez serían dos los que se harían pajas en el secreto de la noche pensando en él. Recordándolo. Sufriendo las mismas malas pasadas de sus mentes que él sufría cuando en medio de la noche se despertaba con el recuerdo del sudor de Yunho en su boca, con la sensación de que el semen de Changmin se deslizaba por la parte de atrás de su muslo...

Tuvieron que pedirle dos veces que saliese del agua y se sentase. Miró a la cámara con la misma expresión oscura que tenía, apenas consciente de que la espuma se deslizaba por su brazo, y siguió pensando en que especialmente esa foto iba a ser un buen principio de venganza.

Se suponía que él no era vengativo, pero el cambio tenía una explicación sencilla y lógica.

Todo el mundo sabía que el corazón estaba en el lado izquierdo.


	9. Alea Iacta Est

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Resumen:** La guerra que se había perdido en Inglaterra quería ser ganada en Corea.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Crossover Harry Potter, Universo Alternativo, Final Abierto.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No me pertenece nadie.

****

##### Yunho 

****

Todo lo que era, todo lo que había sido, todo lo que sería, todo todo todo. Todo comenzaba, para él, con su padre.

Yunho provenía de una de esas familias de magos que llevaban siendo _”una de esas familias de magos”_ el tiempo suficiente como para estar emparentados directamente con Dong Myung. Lo que la gente sin magia no sabía, claro, era que si Dong Myung era legendario por su habilidad con el tiro con arco era porque tenía un lugar en el que encajar la varita en su arco.

De todas formas, con semejantes antepasados, su padre, el padre de su padre, y así por más generaciones de las que nadie podía recordar... todos habían sido estrictos con el heredero. En su caso no había sido distinto. Por el contrario, dadas las aptitudes naturales que parecía tener desde muy joven, su aprendizaje fue más severo y exigente. 

Yunho no había sido un niño.

Lo habían entrenado para ese momento. Para estar ahí, rodeado de aliados caídos, luchando por unos ideales en los que no podía creer.

No después de haber vivido siete años en el colegio de magia con el resto de niños de su edad. 

Entre ellos estaba Heechul, que yacía inconsciente unos metros hacia la derecha. Entre ellos estaba Siwon, que había sido una de las primeras víctimas de la batalla. 

Deseaba no saber quién había sido. No en ese momento, no nunca. Si alguno de sus amigos, de esos que también habían sido amigos de ellos, eran los propietarios de la varita que había dejado sin vida a sus amigos...

Yunho no quería ni pensarlo. No se podía permitir pensarlo. Solo quedaban dos. Dos de ellos. Y el clamor había dado paso al silencio más absoluto en el que la respiración forzada de Changmin, la suya, y al de sus rivales era lo único que perturbaba el descanso de los caídos.

A estas alturas daba igual si creía o no en los ideales que su padre le había inculcado.

 

****

##### Junsu

****

Había sido duro llegar hasta ahí.

Todo a su alrededor estaba destruido. Los hechizos además de aniquilar vidas y esperanzas, habían erradicado el esplendor de esa tierra que había sido lugar de innumerables batallas a lo largo del tiempo.

Sabía que luchaba por lo que era correcto. 

No le temblaba la mano de la varita mientras apuntaba con determinación a Yunho. Todos sabían que él era el más rápido, pero las heridas de Yoochun lo distraían más que las propias y no había nadie tan capaz como su rival para aprovechar esa centésima de distracción. 

Después de todo, habían aprendido juntos.

Como Yunho, él también procedía de _una de esas familias de magos_. Sus linajes, como los de la mayoría de los sangre pura se originaban en la época de los tres reinos. Los Jung, sin embargo, siempre se habían quedado en la parte tradicionalista y conservadora. Siempre iban al frente de aquellos que luchaban con uñas y dientes en contra de las reformas. Su familia... los Kim encabezaban a los revolucionarios. O eran aquellos que apoyaban al líder, ocurría en ese caso.

Junsu no era el líder. Ese tipo de posición no le interesaba en absoluto. Había sido criado con la creencia de que el que cumpliría semejante papel sería su hermano Junho.

Junho había sido la primera víctima de la guerra.

Ahora que se encontraba en sus zapatos, con la misión de proteger a sus seres queridos... Junsu solo podía pensar que cuánto más rápido fuese antes podrían curar la herida en la cabeza de Yoochun. Esa que le manchaba el rostro de sangre. Y los dioses lo perdonasen, pero prefería ver caer a Yunho en un haz de luz verde antes que arriesgarse a que fuese demasiado tarde para Yoochun.

Ya limpiaría con lágrimas la sangre de Yunho que mancharía sus manos.

 

****

##### Yoochun

****

Era difícil ver.

Era difícil pensar.

Era difícil respirar.

Lo único que no era difícil era oír. 

Escuchaba la respiración agitada de Jaejoong. Escuchaba los nudillos de Junsu apretando con fuerza la varita. Escuchaba el silencio a sus espaldas y las dos respiraciones aceleradas en el frente.

Escuchaba los látidos de su corazón.

Y era su corazón el que sabía. Su corazón de muggle.

Él no había sabido nada de este mundo hasta que el pergamino enrollado había aparecido en la puerta de su casa. Yoowhan lo habían encontrado antes que él. Yoochun lo había considerado una broma de mal gusto. Después de todo, eran los raros, los coreanos, y sobraban en el mundo de chicos rubios de ojos azules y más dinero para pasatiempos del que su madre era capaz de conseguir trabajando en tres sitios diferentes. 

Tuvo que aparecer un representante de la escuela Sungkyunkwan de Magia para que se creyese que toda esa mierda era verdad. Así que había cruzado medio planeta para entrar en un lugar extraño y confuso. 

Su cerebro sabía que frente a él se encontraban dos de los cuatro amigos de verdad que había hecho.

De no ser por Junsu, desearía no salir de esa guerra. Pero no podía perder. Yoowhan había regresado a casa con la primera batalla, esa que se había llevado a Junho y la mitad del alma de Junsu. Esa que había convertido a Changmin en la cabeza visible de sus rivales y a Yunho en su lugarteniente. 

En esa batalla, habían perdido a Jaejoong.

 

****

##### Jaejoong

****

Sorprendentemente se sentía calmado y en paz. Pásase lo que pasase, la agonía que había estado sufriendo durante dos años iba a terminar. Tenía que asegurarse de que Junsu y Yoochun saliesen vivos de allí. Solo ellos dos. Serían un símbolo de esperanza en el nuevo mundo que estaría a sus pies para ser moldeado. No más familias conservadoras dispuestas a matar a la gente como su mejor amigo. No más discriminación por el número de generaciones de antepasados mágicos que uno podía contar.

Todo eso se había acabado.

O se acabaría en cuánto pudiese deshacerse de los dos que quedaban en pie.

Apuntó a Changmin con una mano firme y cargada de seguridad. Sabía que Junsu se encargaría de Yunho. Era más rápido y tenía más fe. Tenía alguien a quien proteger y se daría cuenta, cuando todo esto pasase, de lo muy enamorado que estaba de Yoochun. 

Tendría que ser rápido si quería protegerlo. Changmin apuntaba a un lugar indefinido entre el pequeño espacio entre ambos y Jaejoong no tenía ni idea de a quién iba a eliminar primero. Estaba seguro de que ni él mismo lo sabía. Pero era su destino estar frente a él, frente a un niño al que había enseñado a batirse en duelo. 

Yoochun les había hablado de la guerra en Inglaterra. Es durante la cual eran niños y solo llegaban rumores a algunas casas. El bando que apoyaban las familias poderosas en Corea era el bando que había perdido. Y no sabían perder. Gente como el padre de Yunho no sabía perder. Por eso se habían llevado a los más prometedores de sus niños y los habían convertido en soldados. Ellos, antes de caer, habían convertido a Yunho en un Lucius Malfoy a la coreana. No tenían ni idea de que Yunho era demasiado blando por dentro para ese papel. Con el que sí habían acertado había sido con el de Changmin.

 _”Voldemin”_ era una jodida obra maestra. A él le habían tirado a la cara el papel de Harry Potter.

Inglaterra estaba demasiado lejos para pedirle ayuda al de verdad.

 

****

##### Changmin

****

No iba a pensar.

No iba a recordar.

No iba a reconocer las caras familiares frente a él.

No.

Tenía un objetivo. Una misión que cumplir.

Le habían prometido que si paraba los cambios de Jaejoong y erradicaba su poder todo terminaría y ellos podrían seguir viviendo en paz.

Se concentró.

Si Yoochun salía vivo de allí sería un milagro.

Junsu era rápido. 

Jaejoong iba a protegerlos.

¿A cuál escogería? ¿La vida que pendía de un hilo de Yoochun? ¿El Junsu al que solo le quedaba la mitad de su ser?

No.

Jaejoong, que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre los duelos, era demasiado como él. No iba a defenderlos. Iba a atacar porque la mejor defensa es un buen ataque.

Changmin inspiró profundamente.

Dedicó toda su atención a la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Sintió la neblina crecer y cubrir los cuerpos a sus pies. Hacía frío y su súdor se evaporaba en senderos de humo que se entremezclaban en el aire. 

Él también tenía algo importante que proteger con su vida.

Rodeado de oscuridad y frío, sentía el calor corporal de Yunho. Espalda contra espalda eran invencibles.

Cinco voces armonizaron a la vez y el campo de batalla se sumió en luz verde.


	10. .......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Resumen:** El camuflaje es un colchón que odias y amas al mismo tiempo.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Son suyos. Algunos tienen tatuajes con nombres para indicarlo.

A veces, vas paseando sin rumbo en esas calles que ahora os separan y te fijas en todo y en nada. Especialmente cuando, enfundado en las ropas que más te ayudan a camuflarte con el ambiente, sales a caminar. Llevas el pelo peinado hacia atrás, has olvidado el maquillaje en casa y luces unas gafas de sol nuevas que nadie ha visto antes. Sufres con el calor veraniego y las cuatro camisetas que llevas encima, incluyendo esa que te has atado a la cintura para que parezca que tienes quilos de más y no abdominales por los que muchos matarían. Tampoco llevas las plantillas lo que te quita los centímetros necesarios para que tu cabeza no sobrepase las suficientes y llame la atención de los transeúntes. Y das gracias, claro, de que nadie considere extraño estar constipado en verano y puedas proteger la mayor parte de tu cara con una mascarilla. 

Es en uno de esos días cuando los ves. Primero a uno, mientras finges interesarte por los productos de una tienda de ropa cuando en realidad estás mirando ese piso en el que sabes que viven. Y lo ves, caminando acompañado de su manager. Te escondes detrás de un maniquí. Te encuentras sin ganas de que tu vicio secreto sea descubierto para ser posteriormente censurado y fijas la mirada en el vaso del McDonald’s que lleva en la mano. Para ti estaba más guapo antes de esa estúpida dieta a la que las voces de las fans lo obligan a someterse. Eres consciente de que les debéis todo, pero son tan exigentes y os piden tanto que muchas veces dudas que compense vivir de ellas y para ellas. Sobre todo cuando sabes lo que habrá sufrido entrando en el local de comida rápida y resistiendo el impulso de pedir sus muslos de pollo frito favoritos. Sabes que lleva té helado y no Coca-Cola o algún otro refresco porque no puede permitirse las calorías. 

Te duele. 

Pero no tanto como cuando mira de reojo, casi demasiado enfadado para dedicarle más tiempo, ese número de portal en el que sabe que viven. Ellos. Y sabes que sabe el piso exacto, la puerta a la que podría llamar si quisiese. Se lo ha dicho el único amigo que conserva de todos los que deja olvidados al irse. El único con el que ha querido seguir teniendo contacto. Estaba antes que todos los demás, antes de que se convirtiese en el extremo de una constelación, y es justo y lógico que siga ahí incondicionalmente.

Eso te alegra. Un pequeño consuelo en un océano que podrías llenar con el veneno que te inyectan los titiriteros, tan lejos de vuestro alcance por mucho que peleéis. Hace tiempo que vendieron al diablo cientos de almas que no son suyas, aunque ellos las consideren una propiedad. 

Pero decides que es suficiente por ese día y caminas sin rumbo pero con dirección fija. Llegas a otra calle que conoces mejor. También ahí conoces la puerta exacta, el número al que llamar para hacer lo que evitas en la calle: saludar. Hablarle, reír con él, dejar que te acoja en casa con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos...

Eso son delirios que no se verán cumplidos. Las sonrisas privadas escasean, no tanto como en el pasado próximo pero mucho más que en el lejano. Son parte de unos sueños que se te escapan entre los dedos cuando tu corazón se sobresalta. 

En la acera de enfrente, vestido con una camisa, gafas de sol y el pelo que adorabas acariciar largo de nuevo... Allí está él, el más joven, con las manos en los bolsillos de unas caderas que se están quedando en nada. Su piel más morena que la de los demás se adapta mejor que ninguna al verano, a los pantalones cortos vaqueros que lleva y a esas gafas de sol que se parecen a unas que tú le regalaste pero que no lo son. Sabes que no lo son porque esas gafas quedaron inservibles tras una discusión, una de esas en las que siempre se rompían cosas. Aprendéis pronto, como muchas otras cosas, que es mejor destrozar objetos que romper labios, y de todas formas, sabes que él siempre ha sido muy dado a dejar caos tras uno de sus enfados viscerales.

Lo echas de menos más que nunca. Igual que muchos otros detalles y pequeños momentos que habéis perdido desde el día en el que os plantasteis e hicisteis frente a Goliat. 

Va caminando a paso ágil, sin distraerse ni hablar. Hay fans que lo siguen, cámaras y teléfonos móviles en mano, extasiados con la oportunidad de poder inmortalizarlo estando tan cerca de él. No es para menos, no puedes evitar pensar. Es guapo y atractivo y una parte de tu interior se siente increíblemente satisfecha al saber que esos desconocidos, sin nombre ni importancia, nunca verán frente a frente esos ojos que parecen bizcos cada vez que es feliz.

Y la puñalada de dolor que te produce el recuerdo es tan intensa que solo puede empeorar de una forma. Le echas la culpa a esos poderes omniscientes en los que nunca has creído cuando notas, tú que lo conoces, tú que has vivido tanto tiempo y tantas cosas a su lado, que sus labios se estiran con un deje de nostalgia cuando levanta la vista y mira esas ventanas que sabe que son vuestras. Es una mirada que no dura mucho. Un repaso. Mil memorias y mil palabras cruzando su mente a una velocidad tan rápida que para cuando sacude la cabeza (en un movimiento que sirve para apartar un mechón de pelo de los ojos), se han ido y desaparecido en esa caja de Pandora en la que guarda todo lo desagradable. Nunca te dejó compartirla con él para que el peso sobre sus hombros fuese menor. 

Lo observas seguir su camino, rodeado de sus vigilantes y carceleros, sin volver a dirigiros una mirada. Paralizado de miedo ves cómo mira al frente, al otro lado de la calle, y sabes que sus ojos se clavan en ti aunque tras los cristales oscurecidos no puedas verlos. 

Te trata igual que al resto de fans que lo persiguen y se detienen a su paso. Tu camuflaje funciona tan bien que no te reconoce, no con esas pintas. 

Es una sensación tan alienante que la única forma que encuentras de controlarla e intentar ser tú mismo de nuevo, de matar el agujero en tu pecho, es tomando la decisión de abrir la última botella de whisky que has comprado por Internet. Esa tan cara que importas de Escocia y guardabas para un momento especial.

Mientras la vacías, egoísta en la soledad que no quieres compartir, compones letras sobre constelaciones que se rompen.


	11. Last Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Resumen:** DBSK no tuvo tiempo de romperse en JYJ y HoMin. Una de las ideas absurdas de Jaejoong les evitó tener que llegar a ese extremo.
> 
> **Advertencias:** Angst
> 
> **Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen. Si lo hiciesen… mi día habría sido infinitamente mejor.

**0**

Caminar solo a orillas del río Han había sido algo que Jaejoong siempre había disfrutado. Al principio lo había hecho porque no le llegaba el dinero para pagar el transporte público. Después, se había convertido en costumbre. Había ido allí para llorar, para gritar que estaba enamorado, para mirar el agua y poder pensar tranquilo. En algún punto, a esa rutina se había añadido la presencia de Yoochun.

Ahora estaba de nuevo allí, sin compañía excepto por la botella de Soju en su mano. Había salido de casa sin chaqueta y la lluvia torrencial del monzón lo había empapado tanto en su camino hacia allí que ya no estaba seguro de si había llorado o no. Puede que también fuese el alcohol en su cuerpo.

 

**1**

Dos horas después de haber empezado a gritar, Junsu no tenía voz. Se había quedado ronco y no podía seguir escupiéndole a la cara a Yunho las cosas que quería decirle. 

No entendía cómo el otro no comprendía que todo iría bien si estaban juntos, que los habían usado y que después iban a dejarlos tirados igual que habían hecho con HOT y cuatrocientos antes. 

¿Por qué no lo entendía? ¿Por qué había creído lo que los ejecutivos le habían dicho? ¿Por qué daba la impresión de que confiaba más en Lee Sooman que en ellos? ¿Por qué ni siquiera se molestaba en explicar sus motivos para haberse echado atrás? ¿Por qué? 

¿Y qué pasaba con Yoochun? ¿Por qué no estaba defendiendo su punto de vista? ¿Por qué Changmin se había tragado toda esa basura cuando Junsu estaba seguro de que su _dongsaeng_ tenía más claro que nadie que especialmente él en SM iba a terminar sin carrera? ¿Por qué después de haber visto a Jaejoong recibir palizas por él, había ignorado su mirada de súplica? ¿Por qué Changmin iba a quedarse en un lugar en el que sus voces no eran más que una forma de generar dinero? ¿Por qué Jaejoong se había rendido tan fácilmente?  
Junsu ya no tenía voz para gritar las preguntas pero le sobraba energía y, sabiendo que sus opciones eran empezar a golpes con Yunho o encerrarse en su habitación, salió directo a su cuarto. 

Los portazos hicieron temblar todos los cristales de la casa.

 

**0.1**

No recordaba haber bebido tanto, en tan poco tiempo, en toda su vida. Por suerte para todos, no era un borracho violento. Era un borracho patético, de los que primero decían lo muy enamorados que estaban del mundo. Nunca había pasado de ahí. Preguntarse, en esa neblina placentera que acolchonaba sus pensamientos, si quizá una vez pasado ese punto fuesen un borracho de los que lloraban era tan buen tema en el que pensar como cualquier otro.

Porque pensar era malo; era lo que había estado tratando de evitar las últimas dos horas. Sin éxito, porque el karma podría implosionar si algo ocurría tal y como Jaejoong quería. 

Ese era el motivo para que en sus oídos, los gritos de Junsu y Yunho siguiesen repitiéndose en un bucle que amenazaba con atormentarlo para el resto de sus días. Jamás había visto a ninguno de los dos gritando de esa forma, gritándole de esa forma al otro, y durante los diez minutos que había sido capaz de soportar, había percibido odio en esos ojos que antes solo habían mostrado amor.

 

**2**

Yoochun no durmió esa noche. Ninguno de los cinco lo hizo. Él fue el único que no abandonó el salón. Cuando escuchó a Yunho decir que él y Changmin no iban con ellos, que se quedaban y que los otros tres estaban solos, se había dejado caer en el sofá. 

No había vuelto a escuchar nada más. Su cerebro había bullido con las mil preguntas que quería hacerle pero para las que no tenía fuerza. 

Era la segunda vez que alguien tan importante lo abandonaba. Nadie hablaba de su padre, del pavor que Yoochun seguía sintiendo simplemente de pensar en ser abandonado de nuevo. Ese que escondía tras un millón de capas de cinismo y sarcasmo y “soy-el-chico-americano-y-soy-más-duro-que-tú”. 

No tenía fuerzas para preguntarle a Junsu porqué empezaba a notarse odio en su voz, no tenía energía para tratar de ayudar a Jaejoong en su cometido de pacifista, no tenía ganas de alzarse y pedirle a Yunho que razonase. Y desde luego, no tenía el valor necesario para suplicarle a Changmin que interviniese.

Yoochun era patético. 

No tenía nada.

 

**0.2**

Su primer instinto había sido intervenir, decirles que podían hablar las cosas. Y él siendo él, lo había dicho a gritos y con una sarta de tacos. Lo habían ignorado. Pero no de la forma en la que lo hacían cuando decía alguna de sus tonterías; no. Lo habían ignorado sin ningún tipo de miramiento, sin ningún tipo de camaradería.   
La revelación le había sentado como un puñetazo en el estómago. No iban a callarse por muy tonto que se pusiese, no iban a prestarle atención porque los dos, tanto Junsu como Yunho, querían tener esa discusión, y querían discutir así: a gritos, con furia y una pizca de odio recorriéndoles las venas.

Se había girado hacia los demás en busca de apoyo. Primero hacia Yoochun, que estaba sentado en el sofá con los hombros hundidos. Ni con un signo de neón gigante con la palabra “TRAICIÓN” habría diferencia en su apariencia. Miraba a Yunho y a Junsu con la boca ligeramente abierta y en los ojos se veía lo muerto que se había quedado por dentro. Había visto muchas más veces de las que le habría gustado a Yoochun sintiéndose deprimido. Se habían deprimido juntos en más de una ocasión; pero nunca, nunca había visto sus ojos con ese vacío que parecía llenar su cabeza.

 

**3**

La voz de Junsu ardía en sus oídos. Daba fuerza a cada uno de sus puñetazos. 

Quería creerlos, pero no podía. No podía volver a enfrentarse a toda su familia, no por dinero. Tiraría por tierra lo que había significado que lo hiciese por sus sueños, y no podía permitirse eso. Lo que no entendía era por qué no esperaban. Si le daban un poco más de tiempo, encontraría una forma de arreglar las cosas. Siempre había encontrado una manera de protegerlos, ahora, solo tenían que esperar un poco.

Pero lo que ellos querían era el dinero, y por culpa de sus inversiones, de atreverse a hacer lo que ningún otro artista de la compañía había hecho antes que ellos, por eso estaban así. 

Toda fibra de su ser lo instaba a protegerlos y abrazarlos; a decirles que todo iba a ir bien y siempre podrían contar con él. Pero su orgullo, sus principios no le permitían ser así con gente que parecía haber olvidado de dónde habían venido. Y si no, ¿qué sentido tenían el Audi, el Porche y el Maserati? 

Con un empuje renovado por la rabia, Yunho siguió golpeando el saco de boxeo de su gimnasio con una saña que tenía al instructor sorprendido. 

-¿Día duro?- le preguntó mientras se tomaba un respiro.

Yunho se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta y siguió hasta que sintió que le dolían los nudillos, hasta que estuvo seguro de que tenía las manos hinchadas por la sobredosis de brusquedad y virulencia. 

Después de una ducha, su enfado se había diluido lo suficiente como para sentirse capaz de regresar a una casa que había pasado de refugio a campo de batalla en un día. 

Por fortuna para él, seguía lloviendo y la gente que había en la calle a esas horas estaba más preocupada de conseguir un periódico seco y apresurarse a su lugar de trabajo que en escudriñar en busca de famosos. 

El peso de la pelea parecía menor en una mañana tan común y normal como esa.

Y lo habría sido, de no ser por la foto que ocupaba la primera plana del periódico. 

La sangre se le heló en las venas. 

No debería haber sido nada más que uno de tantos cuerpos que rescataban del río Han. 

Un pobre diablo que se había rendido pero que alguién había aferrado a tiempo.

 

**0.3**

En un último intento desesperado, tratando de ahogar los gritos de Junsu y Yunho, Jaejoong se había girado hacia la única persona cuerda de los cinco. Su Changminnie, ese del que estaba tan orgulloso, ese que siempre había sido el chico guapo e inteligente, ese al que Jaejoong había protegido todo lo que había podido. Changmin podría hacerlos entrar en razón a todos. Podía explicar el punto de vista de Yunho, podría convencerlo de que lo importante eran ellos, no un contrato que los encadenaba y esclavizaba. Pero Changmin observaba la situación apoyado contra la ventana sin hacer amago de intervenir. No iba a apoyar la causa de Yunho, pero tampoco iba a minar la convicción del líder. Se iba a quedar ahí, observando la escena, y Jaejoong se odió a si mismo por tener ganas de golpearle de verdad y obligarlo a hacer algo.

Se odió a sí mismo tanto por ser incapaz de hacer nada, que ni siquiera se molestó en recoger las llaves o sus teléfonos del sillón en el que los había tirado. Había salido, cerrado con un portazo estruendoso que ni siquiera causó una pausa en los gritos. Ni Yoochun ni Changmin llamaron su nombre, no le preguntaron adónde iba. Nada. Lo único que podía oírse era la furia en la voz de Junsu y la rabia en la de Yunho.

 

**4**

Changmin lo había observado todo. Los gritos, el intento desesperado de Jaejoong, a Yoochun cubrirse de una nube negra de desesperación… lo había visto todo desde su altura privilegiada. No había intervenido, porque coincidía con Yunho. No porque realmente se creyese lo que le habían contado, eso que Yunho había usado como un escudo del que protegerse de lo desconocido y seguir contando con la aprobación de su padre. No, Changmin no se creía esos cuentos. Pero Changmin los quería a todos. Y alguien tenía que callar y quedarse con Yunho.

Jaejoong había sido el primero en irse. Y algo en sus ojos, cuando entendió que Changmin no iba a ayudarlo, le provocó un escalofrío de miedo. No era propio de Jaejoong tirar la toalla así. Él Jaejoong que Changmin conocía los habría callado aunque fuese a puñetazos. Yoochun tampoco estaba siendo muy él. Lo había visto estar deprimido cuatrocientas mil veces en todos esos años, pero ese ¿vacío en sus ojos? Eso era nuevo y escalofriante y aunque todo terminase bien, iba a dejar una herida que no creía que pudiese ser cerrada. En cuanto a Junsu… Changmin nunca lo había visto así de furioso. El Junsu que siempre reía y siempre era optimista por los cinco, se había disuelto en una explosión de rabia, frustración y odio. No hacia Yunho, porque Changmin sabía que no era capaz de odiar a Yunho, pero sí hacia las creencias que habían plantado en la cabeza de su líder.

Había esperado hasta que el portazo de Junsu había hecho temblar los cristales, había observado impasible como Yunho daba otro que trataba de ser incluso mayor mientras salía de casa. Había esperado algún signo de que Yoochun seguía vivo. No lo había recibido, pero tampoco le había hablado, así que simplemente, salió del salón sintiéndose una sombra y se fue a la cocina. Se hizo un café y se sentó allí. Esperando despertarse de la pesadilla, esperando que le dijesen que había sido una cámara oculta… esperando algo indefinido que pusiese fin a la peor noche de su vida.

Su espera terminó con la cara pálida de Yunho cuando volvió a casa la mañana siguiente con un periódico bajo el brazo.

 

**0.4**

Con el primer sonido de las botas sobre el impoluto suelo del pasillo del edificio, Jaejoong escuchó como se rompía su corazón. En pedazos pequeños que a cada paso eran machacados un poco más.

Tres locales, litros de soju y una hora caminando bajo las lluvias del monzón después, el cerebro de Jaejoong no era capaz de ver más allá de ese momento.

Y en un impulso, de esos que lo habían llevado tantas veces a decir cosas inapropiadas durante las entrevistas, se había tirado al agua, con su botella de Soju.

No volver a salir a la superficie había sido la decisión más fácil que había tomado nunca.

 

**HANNIN HERALD, 30 de Julio de 2009**

>   
> **Kim Jaejoong, 23, es rescatado del río Han a altas horas de la madrugada**
> 
> Se desconocen las causas del accidente, pero un testigo visual (anónimo) vio a un joven acercarse a la orilla y caer de forma accidental. No fue hasta que lo hubo rescatado que se dio cuenta de quién era. Para ese entonces, un par de curiosos ya habían sacado instantáneas del heroico rescate y contactado a los servicios de emergencia.
> 
> Las especulaciones que el suceso traerá prometen ser un huracán dentro del mundo del entretenimiento. Nadie sabe que hacía un idol tan popular como Kim Jaejoong deambulando en plena noche cerca del río, ni dónde estaban sus managers o sus compañeros de grupo.
> 
> Por el momento, nadie ha sido capaz de ponerse en contacto con la agencia, los familiares o los miembros de DBSK.
> 
> Kim Jaejoong sigue en observación en el Hospital Universitario de Seúl.  
> 


	12. Un lugar encantador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Resumen:** Hay algo fuera de lo común en ellos. En la forma en la que se miran y se sonríen. Hay algo que habla de todo lo que no son, de todo lo que sí, de todo lo que _quizás_.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** No le pertenecen a nadie, esto desgraciadamente no es real y lo único que es mío es la inspiración para haber escrito esto.

Hay algo fuera de lo común en ellos. En la forma en la que se miran y se sonríen. Hay algo que habla de todo lo que no son, de todo lo que sí, de todo lo que _quizás_. Están en esa casa de la playa durante unos días de un verano que nunca parece cíclico sino continuo, en el no importa los días que pasen desde el último al siguiente porque siempre hay un siguiente ahí que los lleva a sentirse como si no hubiese un último.

No están todos. No todavía. Han robado un par de días de privacidad para tirarla por la ventana de forma espectacular después. O quizá no es un robo sino una cesión voluntaria, un respiro anual. Necesario y que nunca es suficiente pero con el que tienen que conformarse porque no pueden tener nada más. Sin embargo, esos dos días no tienen nada de conformismo, de lamentos. Tienen gemidos y promesas y besos y caricias que a veces se escuchan en murmullos quedos y en otras ocasiones dejan que sea el mar quién las diga por ellos. El viento el que lleve confesiones de un oído al otro. Son días de calma y premura, como si no pudiesen ser nada más, porque en realidad no, no pueden ser de nada más. Lo son de todo.

Suena música. Rock clásico en las primeras horas de una tarde que parece una redición eterna del mismo tema y nunca termina de cansar. Es una canción pero son un ciento, todas provenientes del pequeño aparato blanco que descansa en el lugar presidencial del salón. Y se filtra, en el aire, por las paredes, a través del suelo, hasta que llega a cada rincón de la casa. 

Hay mucha guitarra, voces masculinas, roncas y que hablan de humo y horas gritando melodías al aire libre. Hablan de otras épocas, de un pasado glorioso y de un espíritu que más de una vez han querido honrar. No entienden todas las palabras. Algunas sí. Algunas las tararean porque se han aprendido las letras de tantas veces que las han escuchado. No pronuncian ni parecido, no saben si realmente dicen lo mismo o no. Pero uno de los dos tararea mientras se mueve por una cocina que es la misma esencia de hogar. No por la decoración, en blancos y azules que es impersonal, ideal para las páginas de una revista pero que no tiene nada de real. No. Si es la esencia de hogar es por los olores, por el ruido que hace la sartén mientras está en el fuego y los cacharros al terminar en la pila del fregadero. Es la esencia de hogar por la persona que extiende su presencia sobre la habitación como una manta protectora. 

El pequeño despacho sin embargo es un refugio. No un hogar, sino un refugio. Preciado, querido y familiar. Un retiro para piernas cansadas y una mente demasiado rápida, demasiado llena de pensamientos. La música también llega allí, (la música invade todos los rincones), pero nadie tararea ni intenta cantar. La persona en el despacho está cómodamente sentada en el sillón, estirado cuán largo es y con la vista fija en las letras del libro que sujeta con una mano.

La brisa que entra por la ventana abierta mece las cortinas, alivia un poco el calor asfixiante y deja que los ruidos del exterior se mezclen con la música que habla de sueños y de sexo, de desamores y de dolor. No se escucha el mar, no está embravecido sino calmo y apacible y se lo ve brillar de un azul tan intenso que hace daño en los ojos. Ese mar que mira al este y se tiñe de naranja y rojo y rosa y dorado, especialmente dorado, en cada amanecer.

El hombre en el estudio está concentrado. Pasa las páginas con cuidado, acariciando el papel de esa forma que evidencia lo fervientemente que cree en los secretos valiosos que oculta. Nada lo distrae hasta que no escucha el sonido de una puerta de coche al cerrarse.

Han llegado. 

Por fin. 

Las tres letras que faltan para que el ellos sea completo e intenso y visceral. Escucha el grito, desde la cocina, advirtiéndole algo que ya sabe. Anunciándole, con el mismo _han llegado_ que él piensa y que ahora flota por encima de la música, que va a empezar los días de vacaciones que lo dejarán cansado físicamente y curado emocionalmente. 

Se asegura de que su marca-páginas esté en su sitio antes de ponerse en pie. Una vez lo hace, gritos y maletas y abrazos lo saludan, todos tan a la vez que sería casi imposible distinguir quién dice qué. Pero los distingue. Los distingue, las intensidades de cada uno tan grabadas a fuego contra su piel que confundirlos le parecería una ignominia. Recupera tres matices de su personalidad diferentes, uno para cada uno de ellos. La sonrisa cómplice con el primero que desaparece para colarse en la cocina en busca de, seguramente, tabaco y alcohol; la mano revolviendo el pelo de alguien que debería actuar como si fuese mayor pero que siempre será el niño; el abrazo en el que se deja esconder, en el que hay familiaridad y proximidad, tantas batallas libradas juntos que familia se les queda corto, porque son mucho más aunque ni siquiera compartan sangre. 

Le llegan órdenes desde la cocina. Lo tratan como si fuese un criado y se queja, sólo que no de verdad porque mientras habla ya está agachándose para agarrar las tres maletas y subirlas al cuarto con las dos camas y el sofá.

La cocina pasa a ser el centro de la casa, la música ahogada por palabras aceleradas y bromas y risas, tanta risa que si la magia que los rodea fuese real las paredes reirían con ellos. El cocinero está terminando un festín para el que ha contado las horas, los minutos y los segundos. La mesa ya está lista, cinco cubiertos colocados tal y como siempre los habían dispuesto. Son las hermanas o los años de práctica, (dice que lo primero pero realmente cree que lo segundo), pero el cocinero es capaz de escuchar atentamente a la persona que ha ido directamente a por una lata de cerveza, burlarse del que entra cantando letras inventadas al son de la música que los sigue rodeando, (en ese momento se escucha esa canción que habla de la gente que es extraña cuando eres un extraño) y reprender al último en entrar, que ha ido directamente a picar de uno de los platos listos en la mesa. 

Cuando el quinto baja del piso de arriba la comida está lista para ser retirada del fuego y la mueve hasta la mesa. Es una tarea con truco, conseguir servir y que todo el mundo se siente antes de que enfríe y sin peleas porque son cinco niños en cuerpos de hombres que encuentran reconfortante el ir y venir incesante de burlas y sorna y buen humor. Con risa que estalla en explosiones de _eu kyang kyang_ , el volumen de los otros cuatro se alza tanto que parece que jamás se han comportado como seres civilizados y educados. 

No necesitan serlo, no allí, no entre ellos. No durante esos tres días que les han robado al mundo para poder ser cinco, para reforzar sueños y barreras y limpiar unas alas que cada vez los llevan a volar más alto y más lejos. Separados pero juntos, en dos y tres pero siempre cinco. Cinco en un mundo que se tiñe de rojo a su paso, de un carmesí tan brillante que es el único color que importa, el único que tiene sentido. Ninguno de los demás es tan visceral, tan lleno de pasión para ellos. Han visto encenderse océanos azules, blancos, de un rojo que era casi naranja, pero eso no son ellos. Ellos son rojo. Son cinco.

La comida se alarga, durante horas. Hablan. Mucho y nada, todos a la vez y por turnos. Hacen planes para sus días de descanso y reclusión, contentos un año más por haber burlado a prensa y fans, a la compañía y a los acosadores. 

El iPod del salón repite la lista de reproducción en un bucle infinito y mientras la batería funciona ellos se quedan allí, sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo y comiendo de nuevo cuando el banquete ya parece un recuerdo del pasado y la gula les recuerda lo delicioso que estaba todo. El humo se fusiona con el fuerte olor del licor y se sientan como siempre. Una década de sus vidas ocupando el mismo lugar en diferentes mesas rectangulares. 

Yoochun en una cabeza, Yunho en la otra, Changmin con un lateral sólo para él y Junsu y Jaejoong en el otro.


End file.
